


The Round Ring Of Doom

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Retelling of The Lord of the Rings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: В дни своей бурной молодости Иемицу украл кольцо, от которого зависит судьба всего мира. Но недавно он спаковал вещички и свалил в закат, а ответственность за это самое кольцо легла на плечи его несчастного сына — который совсем не рад был узнать, что Кольцо Всевластья нужно срочно бросить в Ородруин.Немного посопротивлявшись неизбежному, Цуна со своими верными спутниками все-таки отправился в эпическое путешествие. Казалось бы — что могло пойти не так?(Иными словами, это крэковый пересказ "Властелина колец" с персонажами Реборна.)





	The Round Ring Of Doom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Round Ring Of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/331832) by radowan. 



Вокруг стоял невыносимый шум и гвалт, но это было обычным делом для праздников, организованных Савадой Иемицу — крикливым и крайне эксцентричным папашей Савады Цунаёши, который скорее умер бы, чем признался в кровном родстве с кем-то подобным. 

В любом случае, Иемицу решил с размахом отпраздновать свой N-ый день рождения. Никто точно не знал, сколько же ему на самом деле лет: с некоторых пор он всем на удивление стал замалчивать этот факт. Но халявная еда — это халявная еда, так что неудобные вопросы можно было отложить до следующего дня или даже следующего месяца, в общем, до подходящего случая. Никто ещё не сошел с ума настолько, чтобы рисковать приглашением на Гулянку Века только потому, что хотел бы пообщаться о неком чисто теоретическом числе.

Цунаёши нырнул под стол — его интуиция очень убедительно подсказывала, что сейчас должно случиться что-то плохое, — и вовремя: миновало едва ли два часа с начала празднования, как случился несчастный случай с фейерверком, от которого загорелись две палатки и несколько макушек. Цуна из-под стола с нездоровым любопытством наблюдал за бегающими, орущими, смеющимися, а иногда даже поющими людьми.

«Я никогда не пойму, как можно не замечать горящих палаток и по-прежнему горланить песню, — подумал Цуна, наблюдая за шатающимся Джузеппе, который, будучи беспробудно пьян, к тому же абсолютно ничего не слышал. — Хотел бы я, чтобы все это поскорей закончилось».

Но неприятности либо являются толпами, либо просто не прекращаются всю жизнь. 

В его случае, как считал Цунаёши, это был второй вариант. Если совсем уж честно, его неприятности не прекращались даже несколько жизней. И когда он увидел отца, просящего толпу вести себя потише, потому что он собирается произнести речь, Цуна не сомневался ни мгновения, что эта конкретная неприятность простерлось на временной промежуток от жизни эльфа и до простой бесконечности.

— Леди и джентльмены, — начал Иемицу. — Я полагаю, все присутствующие получили свои подарки?

— Будто бы ты не знаешь! — Кто-то громко засмеялся, причем больше всего это было похоже на голос парня из их глубинки, Моретти.

— Да, хочу заметить, что знаю вас куда лучше всех остальных. В общем, люди… Я жил здесь много, много лет.

— Намного больше, чем ты согласен признать! — весело завопил другой весельчак, и Цуна выбрался из-под стола, незаметно присоединившись к толпе. Что-то затевалось. Его чертов отец явно что-то задумал, Цунаёши так и знал.

— Перестаньте перебивать меня, черт возьми! — рыкнул Иемицу. — Так вот, что я пытаюсь вам сказать: я прожил здесь долгую, счастливую жизнь. Иногда бродил по землям Средиземья и даже наслаждался этим. Здесь или там; мне нравятся оба варианта. Но я действительно провел среди вас… хм… много времени, так что…

«Он выглядит взволнованным, — с подозрением подумал Цунаёши. — Он определенно собирается сделать что-то сумасшедшее снова».

— В общем, — сказал его отец, криво усмехаясь, — для меня настало время вновь отправиться в путь. Отсюда — и Туда.

С этими словами Савада Иемицу вдруг исчез, оставив публику в оцепенении, пока кто-то не посчитал, что этот сюрприз был отличным поводом начать швыряться едой. И через пару минут все население Намимори — место, известное иностранцам как Шир — за исключением нескольких ключевых персонажей было вовлечено в гулянье.

***

Цунаёши — который решительно Не Волновался о своем отце — быстрым шагом направлялся к Засумкам, пребывая в счастливом неведении относительно одержимого преследователя, следующего за ним. Наконец он дошел до дома и застыл на пороге спальни, увидев пакующего вещи отца. 

— Ты! — воскликнул он, ткнув пальцем в виновато съежившегося Иемицу. — Ты думаешь, что творишь?! Ты вообще думать умеешь?!

— Эй, прояви хоть какое-то уважение! В конце концов, я — твой оте…

— Ты сам это сказал.

— Ладно, — смягчился Иемицу. — Но для начала мы должны впустить гостя, стоящего у нас под дверью. Серый Волшебник, мой друг, — ты ведь помнишь его, не так ли? 

— Угу, — Цуне было жаль, что он не мог его забыть. — Скользкий тип. 

— Твои слова разбивают мне сердце, Цунаёши. — Цуна подскочил, когда у него над ухом послышался знакомый голос. 

— Как ты вошел? — с интересом спросил Иемицу. 

— Никакие замки не могут удержать меня отдельно от Цу… то есть, я имел ввиду, удержать от исполнения моего долга. 

Серый Волшебник, красивый человек с разноцветными глазами, буквально лучился самодовольством. Рокудо Мукуро был одним из тех людей, кого Цунаёши хорошо знал, но предпочел бы не знать вовсе. 

— Почему он здесь?!

— Ну, сын, есть кое-что важное, о чем мы с тобой должны поговорить, — Иемицу достал кольцо. — Ты знаешь, что это такое? 

— Кольцо, — сказал Цуна. — Причем довольно уродливое. 

Иемицу с Мукуро удивленно переглянулись.

— И ты не находишь его… соблазнительным? 

— У меня нет фетиша на кольца, — с раздражением сказал почтительный сын. — И прекрати так двигать бровями, Мукуро, я действительно не хочу знать, для чего ты их используешь. 

— Стоп, подожди, — Иемицу замахал руками. — Ты не так понял. Посмотри на это кольцо, мальчик, посмотри внимательно. Ты не видишь никакого… ну, ты знаешь, сияния?.. 

— Такое случается, если переусердствовать с Полиролем. 

— Нет, я имел ввиду другое сияние. Разве оно не драгоценно?

— …нет. 

— Слушай, мне кажется, мы не совсем поняли друг друга…

— Я не думаю, что мы вообще когда-либо понимали друг друга, отец. 

Иемицу уставился на своего сына. То есть Цунаёши вообще не чувствовал очарования кольца? Он не слышал никаких манящих голосов и… и… не страдал от странного чувства собственничества? Ну что ж, это было хорошо. Что может быть лучше, чем передать кольцо кому-то, кто равнодушен к его чарам?

— С этого момента оно твое, Цунаёши, — любезно сказал Иемицу. — Я уезжаю, но хочу, чтобы оно осталось у тебя. 

— Спасибо, но нет. 

— Возьми, — посоветовал Мукуро. — Конечно, это не наше обручальное кольцо, но ты все равно можешь надеть его на свой безыменный па…

Он внезапно умолк, почувствовав острый шпиль зонтика у некоторых деликатных частей своего тела. И ему совсем не понравилось, честно. 

— И почему же я должен взять это кольцо? — спросил Цуна. Иемицу устало вздохнул.

— Видишь ли… Это Зло в чистом виде, — Мукуро снова заговорил, как только Цуна убрал зонтик от его… ммм, хорошо. Как только Цуна убрал зонтик. — Его должен разрушить кто-то, кто не хочет им обладать — чтобы предотвратить приступ собственничества в последнюю минуту, который разрушит весь план и обречет на смерть множество невинных людей. 

— И какое отношение это имеет ко мне?

— Что ж, мой мальчик, — Иемицу усмехнулся, отчаянно делая вид, что знает, что делает, — этим кем-то будешь ты. Разрушь кольцо. Все, что ты должен сделать — отнести его к Корню Всего Зла, где любое Зло становится сильнее всего, и победить его там. 

— …

— Видишь ли… До нас дошли слухи о странных вещах, творящихся за пределами нашего дорогого Намимори. К сожалению, эти слухи не беспочвенны — в землях Мордора просыпается Темная Сила. Вообще-то это самое сильное из всех Колец Власти — когда-то давно его выковал этот пижон Бьякуран, Темный Властелин Мордора…

— И все-таки он носит слишком много белого для порядочного Темного Властелина, — не мог не вставить Мукуро. 

— Бьякуран будет искать его, — продолжил Иемицу. — И если он все-таки найдет кольцо, то сила его возрастет многократно и он будет править всем миром. Чтобы предотвратить наше порабощение, кольцо нужно бросить в Ородруин, Огненную Гору Мордора. 

— Почему мы не можем просто спрятать это проклятое кольцо здесь? — спросил Цуна. — Почему мы должны пойти наперекор логике, инстинкту самосохранения и здравому смыслу и принести то, что он так хочет, прямо ему под нос? 

— Ну, все немного сложно. — Иемицу начал взволнованно ходить по комнате. Цуна только тяжело вздохнул:

— Ты опять во что-то вляпался. 

— Эм… нет, ничего существенного. Но парень, у которого я… ммм, приобрел кольцо…

— Украл. 

— Приобрел. Так вот, парень, у которого я приобрел кольцо, был немножечко на нем сдвинут — ну, я так думаю, — и рассказал о нем Бьякурану. Этого парня зовут Леви, между прочим, и если ты когда-нибудь его встретишь, не стесняйся заехать ему куда-нибудь посильнее и лучше всего со смертельным исходом. Заранее спасибо. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду — если я когда-нибудь его встречу? — спросил Цуна. — Ты серьезно хочешь послать меня — твоего единственного сына, между прочим — спасать мир от опасного врага, пока сам ты отправляешься в средиземноморский круиз?

— Эм… 

Мукуро прервал его:

— Не волнуйся. Мы только просим тебя доставить кольцо эльфам в Ривенделл. 

— Почему это не может сделать кто-нибудь из вас?

— Потому что я не удержусь и заберу его себе, — честно сказал Иемицу. — А Мукуро кончит тем, что все-таки перекует его в обручальное кольцо. 

— Подтверждаю. 

— И почему я должен согласиться? — спросил Цуна. — Я не желаю рисковать собой ради того, чтобы спасти мир. Сделайте это сами или найдите где-нибудь другого героя. 

— Нет, — сказал Иемицу. — Перестань быть таким бесхребетным, в конце концов. 

— Я всего лишь осторожен. 

— Сделай это, Цунаёши, — Мукуро как-то странно ухмыльнулся, — и я дам тебе шоколадку.

— Нет.

— Скажи «да», или я оближу тебя вместо шоколадки. 

И поскольку Саваде Цунаёши пришлось выбирать меньшее из двух Зол, он сказал «да». Мукуро, кстати, не был уверен, рад он этому или нет — тем более что сразу же по окончанию их беседы в дверь постучался тот самый седоволосый преследователь, предложивший свои услуги в странствии. 

***

Иемицу отправился в свое путешествие, а после него с величайшей неохотой был вынужден уйти и Мукуро. Цунаёши остался один на один со своим фанатом — Гокудерой Хаято, который бухнулся на колени как раз в тот момент, когда Цуна решил было для начала перекусить и только потом уже принимать всякие опрометчивые решения. Кольцо в его кармане казалось практически невесомым, ничем не отличаясь от всех остальных колец. И, тем не менее, оно было Злом в чистом виде? Это все равно как если бы Вольдеморт вдруг сказал: «Это не я, это все моя волшебная палочка!»

— Десятый, — начал Гокудера, используя прозвище, данное им Цуне. Несколько лет назад, когда Гокудера и Цунаёши встретились впервые, тот понятия не имел, как зовут его собеседника, а спросить ему не позволяла гордость. Вместо этого он решил называть Цуну по числу, изображенному на ЦЮниной же футболке. Сам Цунаёши, слыша это прозвище, иногда задумывался, что было бы, будь там написано вместо «10» «1989.55». Впрочем, у него все равно не было такой футболки. 

— Называй меня по имени, Гокудера. 

— Ты действительно собираешься покинуть Намимори?

— Да. 

— Ты точно уверен?

— Да, я точно уверен. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что, — Гокудера решительно нахмурился, — я иду с тобой. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Цуна. — Ты останешься здесь, Гокудера. Я не хочу рисковать твой жизнью и… 

Гокудера не дал ему договорить:

— Я буду защищать тебя! Я… я не позволю тебе идти одному! 

— Ты же знаешь, Мукуро дал мне кое-какие инструкции. И хотя слишком многие из них касались спальни, но была среди них и пара дельных советов. Гокудера, я отправляюсь туда, где никто уж точно не будет благодарен мне за вмешательство. Я и все те, кто отправится со мной, легко может там погибнуть.

— Меня это не волнует, — заверил его Гокудера. — Я последую за тобой, даже если ты запретишь и мне придется ехать за тобой тайно!

— Прекрасно, — сдался Цунаёши. — Если ты так хочешь, можешь отправляться со мной. Но предупреждаю сразу — это небезопасно для жизни. 

— Я уже сказал, что мне все равно.

— Я думал, может быть, в первый раз ты просто не расслышал… Ладно. В любом случае, сначала мне нужно закончить все дела, связанные с отцовским исчезновением. 

— Я могу нести твои сумки!

— Эм… нет, спасибо. Лучше просто не увеличивай мое бремя ещё больше. 

— Хм?

Цуна неловко сказал, глядя куда-то в сторону:

— Ну, я имел ввиду… Незачем все время меня касаться. Личное пространство и все такое. 

— Конечно, — сказал Гокудера, про себя думая: если касаться нельзя, то смотреть ему никто не запрещал. 

— Вот, Мукуро дал мне адрес гостиницы, в которой он будет нас ждать. Он уехал, чтобы собрать информацию о происходящем, — объяснил Цуна другу. — Подождем его несколько дней в Намимори, а если он не появится, то тогда уже отправимся по оставленному им адресу. 

— А если мы не найдем его и там?

— Отправимся в Ривенделл без него. 

— Подожди-подожди, в Ривенделл? В то самое место, где живут эльфы?

— Да, в то самое. 

И Цуна рассказал Гокудере о том, что узнал от отца и Мукуро, даже не подозревая о парочке наблюдателей, притаившихся под его окном.

***

Следующие несколько дней прошли для Цуны как в тумане — он метался по всему городу, пытаясь уладить хаос, который оставил после себя его отец. И как будто этого было мало, ко всему прочему его преследовало хронически плохое предчувствие. И… и… 

— Ламбо, — прошипел Цуна. — Что ты делаешь под моей дверью, позволь спросить?

— Наслаждаюсь хорошей погодой, — безмятежно откликнулся тот. — И жду Ямамото. 

— Вот как, — пробормотал Цунаёши, припомнив, что он давно уже не видел своего друга. — И где он?

Ямамото был одним из самых близких его друзей и отдаленным родственником в придачу. 

— Разве ты не задавался вопросом, почему у тебя под домом не толпится куча людей, Савада? — спросил Ламбо. — Это все благодаря ему. Он сдерживал и переадресовывал всех нежелательных гостей с тех пор, как твой отец исчез. Ах, какой благородный молодой человек! Несомненно, я взял бы его с собой, если бы собирался куда-то отправиться.

На этом месте Цуна, почувствовавший прилив благодарности к Ямамото, невольно насторожился. Его интуиция подсказывала, что здесь таился какой-то подвох. 

— А я? — продолжил Ламбо. — Если бы кто-то сказал мне отправляться в путь прямо сейчас, я отправился бы! Я готов, видишь? Я прямо-таки горю желанием куда-нибудь отправиться!

— Превосходно, — проворчал Цуна, собираясь закрыть дверь. — Увидимся, когда ты вернешься. 

Когда Ламбо бросился к нему, дверь уже почти захлопнулась. 

— Мы знаем, что ты идешь во Внешний Мир! — в отчаянии крикнул он. — И мы хотим пойти с тобой!

— Я не знаю, как вы узнали, но вы НЕ идете со мной, — недовольно сказал Цунаёши, снова открывая дверь. 

— Ты действительно думаешь, что отправиться куда-нибудь с одним Гокудерой — это хорошая идея?!

— …в чем-то ты прав. Но не будет ли путешествие с тобой и Ямамото вдобавок ещё хуже? Вы трое деретесь каждый раз, как только видите друг друга!.. Хотя, конечно, по большей части это вина Гокудеры, — не мог не признать Цуна. — В любом случае, вы не идете со мно…

— ААААААААААА!.. — громкий плач заставил его вздрогнуть. Этот ужасный звук буквально ввинчивался в уши и заставлял чувствовать себя больным и несчастным — не говоря уже о том, что слезы Ламбо капали прямо на ковер в прихожей. 

— Ладно, хватит, — сказал Цуна после семи минут и двадцати семи секунд. — Вы можете пойти со мной, только, ради бога, перестань орать. 

И таким образом было решено, что четверо молодых людей отправляются путешествовать в большой и страшный Внешний Мир. 

***

— У кого-нибудь есть карта? — спросил Ламбо. 

— Чертова дорога прямо перед тобой, идиот, — прорычал Гокудера, похожий на Сатану в худшие его дни. — Просто иди по ней и не задавай глупых вопросов. 

— Мы должны свернуть к реке Брендивайн, — сказал Ямамото, — потому что нас преследуют некие злые парни, которые хотят отобрать кольцо. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ха-ха, интуиция. 

— Засунь свою интуицию себе в задницу. 

— Парни, — предупреждающе повернулся к ним Цуна, — прекратите ругаться или закончите как Давид.

— Какой ещё к черту Давид?

— Вот именно. Так что заткнитесь. 

— Ты что-то понял? — шепотом спросил Ламбо у Ямамото, и тот покачал головой.

— Возможно, это одна из Савада-причуд. Ты же знаешь их эксцентричное чувство юмора. 

«Я слышу все, что они говорят обо мне, — с тревогой подумал Цунаёши. — Черт бы тебя побрал, тупой отец. Когда я встречу тебя снова, первое, что я сделаю — изобью тебя до смерти. А потом убью Корень Всего Зла по имени «Рокудо Мукуро». 

— Солнце уже почти зашло, — заметил Гокудера. — Мы действительно шли так долго?

— Когда весело проводишь время, оно летит незаметно, — хохотнул Ламбо. — Сколько нам осталось до реки?

— Ещё не скоро, — сказал Ямамото. — Это довольно длинный путь, если идти пешком. 

«Ну извините, что не предоставил вам фургон со всеми удобствами», — раздражение Цуны вспыхнуло с новой силой, как что-то внезапно привлекло его внимание.

— Вы слышите это?

— Слышим что? — переспросил Ламбо.

— Похоже на лошадь, — пробормотал Ямамото. Интуиция Цуны била во все колокола. 

— Давайте скроемся под тем гнилым бревном, где сможем рассмотреть врага из безопасного укрытия, — сказал Цунаёши и первым подал им пример. Остальным понадобилось меньше секунды, чтобы последовать его совету, так что вскоре под злосчастным бревном стало довольно тесно, — но звонкий стук копыт одинокой лошади заставил всех притихнуть. Неизвестный всадник замер прямо перед их укрытием, и кое-кто, кажется, даже перестал дышать. 

Именно этот момент выбрало кольцо, чтобы возобновить свой натиск на Цуну, до сих пор им успешно игнорируемый. Оно шептало о каких-то своих злых возможностях и обещало новому владельцу «золото и серебро и вечную жизнь и все возможные удовольствия, если только ты оденешь меня на свой безымянный палец, мой милый мальчик… да, дааа, ши-ши-ши…»

Скорее Ад превратился бы в ледяную пустыню, чем Цунаёши одел бы то кольцо. 

— Нам надо поскорее перейти реку, — прошептал Ямамото прямо на ухо Цуне, что было не очень удобно для последнего. Он по-прежнему не отрывал взгляда от темной фигуры всадника, и постепенно в нем крепла уверенность, что он должен был узнать этого человека… это ощущение. И только когда наездник удалился, он смог ответить. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Мы должны поспешить. Никаких семерых обедов или полдюжины завтраков, пока мы не будем в относительной безопасности. 

— Но если мы собираемся убраться отсюда как можно дальше, нам придется пройти через Старый Лес, — напомнил Гокудера. 

— Спасибо, я в курсе, — заверил его Цуна. — Кто-нибудь знает дорогу? 

— Я знаю, — сказал Ламбо и получил три недоверчивых взгляда в ответ. — Что? Я тоже могу быть полезным!

— Я поверю в это только когда увижу собственными глазами, — скривился Гокудера. 

— Это жестоко! — вопль Ламбо на мгновение оглушил всех вокруг. — Только… спо… ко… аааааааа!..

— Думаю, будет безопаснее обойти лес и пойти напрямик через Могильные Холмы, — внезапно сказал Ямамото. 

— Безопаснее? — с насмешкой воскликнул Гокудера. — Те холмы полны древних курганов, и ты знаешь, что о них говориться в легендах!

— Послушайте, парни, — устало вздохнул Цуна, — вместо того, чтобы идти через Старый Лес или Могильные Холмы… Почему бы нам не пойти сразу в Брыль? Конечно, это не столь захватывающе, но я вообще-то не слишком люблю рисковать своей жизнью только ради того, чтобы потом было что вспомнить. 

— Ты как всегда прав, Десятый! — воскликнул Гокудера. — Прямиком в Брыль! Блестящая идея!

— Я тоже так считаю. Тише едешь — дальше будешь, так что…

— Жди нас, Брыль!

— Эм, я рад, что вам так понравилась мое предложение, но не могли бы мы все-таки отправиться в путь? 

***

К большой радости Цунаёши, четверо странников достигли Брыля через два дня. Конечно, они были грязными и усталыми — но зато по-прежнему живыми и здоровыми, и даже в пути не случилось особых происшествий. Да и в самом городе им повезло: они легко обнаружили «Гарцующего Пони» — гостиницу, адрес которой оставил Мукуро. 

В этой гостинице останавливались существа многих рас. В то время как хоббиты с людьми были схожи в своей внешности, многие другие — Говорящие Лошади, например, — отличались от них разительно. Но взгляд Цунаёши сразу же зацепился за одинокого человека, сидящего в самом углу. При виде этого мужчины его интуиция принялась отчаянно сигналить, чтобы Цуна немедленно возвращался домой и спрятался там под кроватью — или, на худой конец, с той же целью нашел кровать где-нибудь поблизости. 

— Кто это? — спросил Цуна ближайшего незнакомца. 

— Это таинственный Рейнджер, — ответил тот. — Мы называем его Странником. Я бы не советовал тебе приближаться к нему близко — он скупой, противный и ужасно, ужасно злой. 

— Вот как, — только и сказал носитель кольца, быстро повернувшись спиной к темной фигуре в углу. «Он смотрит прямо на меня, да? Я знал, что все так и будет! Черт бы тебя побрал, Мукуро… Как только я увижу тебя снова, ты умрешь мучительной смертью, обещаю…»

— Давайте уже наконец снимем комнаты на ночь, — сказал Гокудера. Цунаёши, кивнув, попросил его заняться этим, отправив вместе с ним и Ямамото с Ламбо — чтобы те не дали сделать Гокудере чего-нибудь… взрывоопасного. Он постоял минуту без дела, как вдруг на его плечо опустилась чья-то тяжелая рука. 

— Савада Цунаёши, полагаю? — насмешливый голос прозвучал прямо у него над ухом, заставив Цуну подпрыгнуть и развернутся рывком. Это был Странник, чьи глаза мерцали чем-то опасно похожим на садистскую радость. — Я отведу тебя к Мукуро — который теперь будет мне кое-что должен, между прочим, — и буду твоим проводником к Ривенделлу. 

— Эм-м, — Цуна неловко дернулся, — мистер Странник, я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите, и…

— Послушай, неудачник Цуна, — сказал Странник скучающим тоном, — без меня ты умрешь в пути, со мной — будешь жить. Без разницы, доверяешь ты мне или нет, потому что я говорю правду, и ты сам это знаешь. Понятно?

— Я… я должен сначала посоветоваться с моими спутниками. 

— Твои прихлебалы согласятся с любым твоим решением. 

— Да, но это важная формальность, позволяющая избежать в будущем обвинений вроде «мы попали в беду из-за тебя». Таким образом я даю им возможность отступить. 

В темных глазах Странника мелькнуло приятное удивление, но все же он кивнул:

— Очень хорошо. 

Так что приблизительно через двадцать минут Цуна привел своих верных спутников в комнату, где их уже ждал Странник. Следующие три часа они провели в попытках убедить Гокудеру, что нет, Мукуро не прячется под их кроватью и что Странник им не враг, и нет, Иемицу действительно ничего не сказал о том, разрешает ли он своему сыну стать чьей-то женой во время его отсутствия. 

— Мы отправимся завтра утром, — сказал Странник, когда длительная беседа о Доверии, Предательстве и Браке была окончена. — На всякий случай вы четверо будете спать здесь.

— Ты что, думаешь, на нас собираются напасть? — спросил Ламбо, но тут же захрипел и отлетел в другой конец комнаты после «ответа» Странника в виде пинка. Заметив одобрительный кивок Гокудеры, Цуна только вздохнул: кажется, новый член их команды терпеть не мог Ламбо даже больше, чем сам Гокудера. 

— Я чувствую Черных Всадниц поблизости, — сказал Странник. — И у них, без сомнения, есть шпионы в Брыле. 

Ямамото спросил:

— Кто такие Черные Всадницы?

— Враги. Это все, что вам следует знать. 

— Вы не слишком дружелюбны, да?

— Мне не платят за то, чтобы я был дружелюбным. Мне платят, чтобы я хорошо делал свою работу и доставил вас куда надо живыми. Так что заткнитесь и спите. Будьте готовы проснуться в любой момент, чтобы быстро убраться отсюда, если что-нибудь случится. 

Странник вышел, оставив их сидеть в звенящей тишине. 

***

Тем самым вечером восемь из девяти Черных Всадниц ворвались в дом Савады Цунаёши только для того, чтобы обнаружить: там давно никого нет.

— Черт побери. Я думала, он задержится ещё хотя бы на несколько дней. 

— Я же тебе говорила, что нам надо выйти пораньше!

— Ну, мне казалось, он будет больше похож на своего отца… которому нужна целая уйма времени, чтобы отправиться из пункта А в пункт Б. 

— Хахи? И где же он теперь?

— Скорее всего, в Брыле. 

— Я тоже так думаю. К счастью, Юни как раз там — она сможет удержать ситуацию под контролем до тех пор, пока мы не прибудем к ней на помощь. Вы готовы, детишки?

— Готовы к чему, Айрис?

— Чертовы шлюхи, — послышался от дверного проема гораздо более грубый и агрессивный голос. — Я не желаю больше тратить свое время, если этот хлам сейчас в другом месте. 

Остальные семь Черных Всадниц уставились на восьмую, которая ушла, не дожидаясь остальных. 

— Занзия все же изрядная сволочь, не так ли? — пробормотала одна из Всадниц. 

— Уж какая она есть, Айрис. 

— Ладно, нам в самом деле пора, — прервал беседу мягкий голос. — Кроме того… я хочу быть первой, кто настигнет Саваду Цунаёши и опробует на нем свой меч. 

С этими словами она уехала, оставив шестерых Всадниц в ошеломленной тишине. 

— Она что, ненавидит Саваду Цунаёши так сильно?..

— О нет, — сказала одна из Всадниц. — Она только… ты же знаешь, на что способен ее меч, и… и… я расскажу тебе, когда ты немного подрастешь. 

— Хахи?!

— Могу сказать только одно, — подавленно пробормотала Всадница. — Нана никогда не хотела сына…

***

Цунаёши проснулся с таким ощущением, будто какое-то Зло вспоминало о нем сейчас в своей обычной зловещей манере, и вздрогнул. Затем он посмотрел по сторонам и вздрогнул снова — почему Гокудера спал к нему так близко?..

— Ты проснулся? Хорошо, — сказал Странник, привлекая внимание Цуны. — Мои инстинкты говорят мне, что враги где-то рядом. Разбуди остальных — мы должны уехать как можно быстрее, если вы не хотите пойти на корм Черным Лошадям. 

— Черным Лошадям?

— С помощью простой логики можно вычислить, что существа, на которых передвигаются Черные Всадницы, лошади. Следовательно, они — Черные Лошади. А теперь хватит тратить время на бесполезные вопросы; приступай к работе, неудачник Цуна.

Не желая перечить этому опасному человеку, Цунаёши сделал, как было сказано, не остановившись даже когда в голове вновь зазвучал голос кольца. 

«Ши-ши-ши… Я лежу в твоем кармане, мой сладкий… Как насчет того, чтобы надеть меня?»

Голос был стремным даже без извращенного смеха. Он напомнил Цуне Мукуро — только у Мукуро, к сожалению, были ещё и руки к голосу в придачу. 

«Эй, милашка… Ты ведь слышишь меня, не так ли? Никто из тех, кто надевал меня прежде, не мог сопротивляться мне. Здесь так скучно… понимаешь меня?»

Игнорировать голос было бы проще, если бы он не сопровождался подозрительной музыкой. Почему его отец оставил что-то подобное своему единственному сыну? Почему он не мог получить в наследство что-нибудь простое — например, музыкальную шкатулку?.. Цунаёши был уверен, что закончит свои дни в сумасшедшем доме из-за этого чертового кольца. 

Через пять минут Гокудера, Ямамото и Ламбо уже укладывали свои пожитки, украдкой позевывая и потирая красные от недосыпа глаза. К счастью, у них было не так уж много вещей, и вскоре они вместе со Странником уже выходили через заднюю дверь гостиницы. 

Цуне было не так уж сложно соблюдать молчание, но… конечно же, кольцо от этого только стало болтливее. Что за пустомеля, раздраженно подумал он. Из рассказа Мукуро и отца Цунаёши понял, что кольцо обладало немалой властью — но как можно бояться кого-то настолько… глупого, извращенного и высокомерного? 

«Потому что я — принц», — самодовольно сказало кольцо в его голове. 

«Прости, что?» — Цуна был слишком шокирован, чтобы вспомнить, что не собирался ему отвечать. 

«Ши-ши-ши… Чему ты так удивлен? Ты знал, что я особенный». 

«Как особенность вяжется с тем, что ты принц?»

«Почему бы и нет, мой дорогой Цунаёши? Я мог бы выполнить любые твои мечты, если бы ты надел меня! Итак, почему я по-прежнему у тебя в кармане?»

«Я не вижу подтверждений твоим обещаниям», — в приступе озарения сказал Цуна, и пока кольцо потрясенно молчало, у него появился шанс все-таки сосредоточится на том, куда они шли. Это было мудро с его стороны, потому что встреча с кем-то вроде Странника могла стать фатальной для любого — даже для героя, не склонного к подвигам. 

— Куда мы идем? — спросил Ямамото. 

— К Заветрю, — ответил Странник. — Оттуда нам проще всего будет попасть в Ривенделл. И ты неоправданно оптимистичен, если думаешь, что Всадницы не могут поджидать нас в каких-то кустах. 

— Так кто они? — снова спросил Ламбо. — Черные Всадницы? 

— Вы узнаете только когда я решу, что вам нужно это узнать. 

— О? Мы должны дорасти до этого знания или что-то вроде?

— Нет. Я просто слишком ленив, чтобы объяснять вам что-то прямо сейчас. Так что заткнитесь и идите за мной. 

— Единственная дорога к Заветрю проходит через дикие места, — сказал Ямамото. — Это опасно!

— Рано или поздно умрет каждый. Некоторые просто живут дольше. 

— А вы хорошо умеете философствовать, хм? — сухо сказал Цуна. — В любом случае, как вы познакомились с Мукуро? Вы не выглядите человеком, который стал бы знаться с кем-то вроде него. 

— Я познакомился с ним в результате одного неудачного случая, Савада. Кстати говоря, так же я познакомился с твоим отцом. 

— О, тогда все в порядке.

Ничего не было в порядке. Это было типично для отца Цунаёши, но уж точно не в порядке.

— Как долго нам ещё идти к Заветрю? — спросил он у Ямамото. 

— Если все по-прежнему будет спокойно, мы должны дойти до него завтра к полдню. 

— Сегодня к полдню, — поправил Ламбо. — Я уверен, что прошлую полночь тоже стоит учесть. 

— Да, конечно. Сегодня. 

Интуиция Цуны мало что не выпевала: «Никогда, Цу-кун. Ни-ко-гда». 

***

У интуиции Цунаёши была плохая привычка всегда оказываться правой. Плохая, неистребимая привычка, думал Цуна, когда пять Черных Всадниц напали на них неподалеку от Заветря. С его точки зрения, в сражении было слишком много чернильной темноты… что, вероятно, было нормальным, если учитывать, кем были их противники. 

«Ши-ши-ши… надень меня, и тогда я смогу скрыть тебя от них», — шептало кольцо, и, честно говоря, сейчас это казалось не такой уж плохой идеей. Цуна подчинился, и внезапно очень ясно увидел Черных Всадниц — в особенности их лица. Одна из Всадниц нависла над ним, и Цуна не мог оторвать взгляда от ее острого, светло-розового меча. Когда он наконец преодолел наваждение, меч уже был занесен у него над головой, и тут Цунаёши воскликнул:

— Мама?!

Он остался неуслышаным — а может, вообще не сказал этого вслух, потому что почувствовал резкую боль, когда меч пронзил его в плечо. Но другая боль, не имеющая отношения к физическим ранам, причиняла ему куда больше страданий, когда он вглядывался в человека, которого уже не надеялся увидеть живым. 

У его матери, Наны, было все то же нежное выражение лица, когда она смотрела на своего единственного сына. Ее глаза не были гневными, полными ненависти или даже просто враждебными — нет, они были добры, любящи и переполнены счастьем. Звуки битвы исчезли для Цуны, и он почувствовал, как в его глазах собираются слезы. 

— Мама… — прошептал Цунаёши, сжимая рану рукой. Он хотел подойти к ней поближе, но что-то его останавливало. Возможно, это была интуиция Цуны, которая посылала паническое SOS любому, кто владел телепатией, спасибо заранее, — и нет, Галадриэль, вы слишком далеко, здесь нужен кто-то, кто способен добежать сюда трусцой за две минуты и избавить его от этого кошмара. 

— Это не убьет тебя, — мягко сказала его мать. — Мой меч не может убивать. 

Правда? Почему же он тогда чувствовал себя так плохо?

— Я скучал по тебе, — прошептал Цуна, чувствуя, как слабость разливается во всем его теле. 

— Я никогда не хотела сына, — спокойно сказала Нана, глядя на него. — Я хотела дочь. 

Спрашивайте и вам ответят, мелькнуло в голове Цунаёши, прежде чем его поглотило беспамятство. 

***

С помощью небольшого обмана и пары злых шуток путешественникам все же удалось прогнать пять Черных Всадниц. Странник был очень рад, что эти пятеро не были самыми сильными — на их счастье, Занзия, Айрис, И-пин и Юни были заняты где-то в другом месте. 

— Он умирает! — Его внимание привлек крик Гокудеры. — Десятый мертв!

— Но он ведь ещё дышит, — заметил Ламбо, тыкая пальцем в слабо светящуюся рану. Странник отпихнул его в сторону. 

— Я не могу вылечить это здесь. Неудачника Цуну нужно доставить в Ривенделл как можно быстрее, иначе мы не сможем спасти его. Если мы пересечем реку Хойра, быстрым маршем пройдем через страну троллей и выйдем на Дорогу, то встретим кого-нибудь полезного. 

— Вы говорите так уверенно…

— Вещи имеют свойство улаживаться сами, если мы им не очень мешаем, — заметил Странник и положил бессознательного Цуну на свою лошадь. — Нам стоит двинуться в путь прежде, чем его состояние ухудшится ещё сильнее. 

— Десятый, — Гокудера едва ли не стонал от бессильной ярости, — я буду мстить за тебя!

— Он ещё не умер, — любезно напомнил Ямамото. — Не переживай, он переживет эту рану. 

Ламбо тоже что-нибудь сказал бы, если бы не был слишком занят, уставившись на задницу Цуны — лошадь Странника ехала прямо перед ним. Ламбо всегда знал, что надо обладать совершенно мертвым либидо, чтобы не замечать некоторые наиболее прекрасные части тела Цунаёши Савады.

И они двинулись в путь. Гокудера все время пристально наблюдал за состоянием Цуны, время от времени скрежеща зубами. Выражение лица Странника недвусмысленно показывало всем окружающим, как они ему Чрезвычайно Надоели. Вероятно скука, отступившая перед забавой в виде запугивания Цунаёши, настигла его снова. 

Ямамото старался смотреть на жизнь оптимистично. Погода стояла хорошая, в целом их компания чувствовала себя неплохо, они остались живы — по крайней мере, большинство из них, — и были в состоянии поддерживать хороший темп, который должен был достаточно быстро приблизить их к цели. 

Они ехали в течение многих часов, останавливаясь лишь чтобы дать отдых усталым лошадям. Ламбо начал жаловаться на нехватку удобств — самому молодому члену их команды явно не хватало уютного дома и регулярного пятиразового питания. 

Когда они в очередной раз стали лагерем для отдыха, Странник снова проверил состояние Цунаёши и с удивлением понял, что тот, похоже, не собирается в дальнейшем оставаться мальчиком, хоть изменения проходили довольно медленно. (Также какая-то его часть задалась вопросом, зачем их враг использовал Изменяющий Пол меч, но он приказал себе не думать об этом.) Как только он сообщил новость остальным, на дороге показался приближающийся к ним всадник. 

— Это враг? — настороженно спросил Гокудера, потянувшись за динамитом. Странник скривился как от зубной боли и покачал головой. 

— Нет… хотя ладно, это зависит от ситуации. Прямо сейчас я так не считаю, — сказал он, вставая. Новоприбывшему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы настигнуть их — или, вернее, новоприбывшей: это была красивая молодая женщина, спрыгнувшая навстречу Страннику. 

— Реборн, — мечтательно вздохнула она, обнимая Странника. Тот, впрочем, постарался освободиться как можно быстрее. 

— Бьянки, — поприветствовал он. — Мне нужна одна услуга. 

— Все что угодно для тебя, моя любовь… 

— Подождите, — вмешался Ламбо, — как она нашла нас? 

Во взгляде женщины — Бьянки — ясно читалось мнение о его интеллекте. 

— Меня направляет любовь, — сказала она. — Какую дорогу я бы ни выбрала, она приведет меня к Реборну — человеку, которого я люблю. 

— Так вот как ты находишь меня каждый раз, — пробормотал Странник — или Реборн, как назвала его новоприбывшая. — Честно говоря, я уже начал задаваться этим вопросом…

— Так что за услуга тебе нужна? — мягко спросила Бьянки, взмахнув своими длинными ресницами. — Что-нибудь… особенное?

— Не сейчас. Мне только нужно, чтобы ты доставила один полутруп в Ривенделл на своей эльфийской лошади. — Странник кивнул на прерывисто дышащего Цунаёши. Бьянки уставилась на него, но все же медленно кивнула. 

— Я сделаю то, о чем ты просишь, — сказала она, перекладывая Цуну на свою лошадь. — И буду ждать тебе в Ривенделле, моя любовь. Будь осторожен. 

Провожая ее взглядом, Странник пробормотал что-то неопределенно похожее на отказ. 

***

Савада Цунаёши проснулся с неприятным ощущением, что он понятия не имеет, где сейчас находится. Впрочем, ему понадобилась всего пара секунд, чтобы осознать имеющиеся в его распоряжении факты — причем один из них тревожил его больше, чем второй. 

Во-первых, он лежал на теплой, удобной кровати в красивой комнате. А во-вторых — Мукуро находился тут же, и у Цуны было такое чувство, что волшебник провел здесь по крайней мере несколько часов, пока сам он спал. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Цуна, надеясь, что Мукуро перестанет так странно на него смотреть. 

— Я наблюдал за тобой, — сообщил Мукуро. — Ты такой милый, когда спишь. 

— Эм… есть кое-что, что я хотел бы у тебя спросить. 

— Что угодно, мой дорогой. 

— Прекрати! Хоть сейчас будь серьезным!

— Ну, раз ты так хочешь…

— Черные Всадницы… та, кто ранила меня… ты знаешь, кто она? — спросил Цуна. Внезапно изменившееся выражение глаз Мукуро ясно сказало ему, что тот действительно знает. 

— Ну… как бы это сказать… во всяком случае, это объясняет все симптомы! — с фальшивой радостью воскликнул Мукуро, что только усилило тревогу Цуны ещё больше. 

— Симптомы?

— Эм… давай просто скажем, что твои мужские части тела стали немного более женскими, хорошо?

— …А человеческим языком?

— Ты частично превратился в девочку, мой дорогой. Но это вполне ожидаемо, учитывая, кто тебя ранил: Нана никогда не могла смириться с тем фактом, что в ее платье ты не будешь выглядеть так же хорошо… хотя здесь мы сильно расходимся во мнениях. 

— Я не хочу это слышать, — проворчал Цуна, садясь на кровати. — И я изо всех сил попытаюсь забыть прошедшие две минуты. В любом случае, где это я и куда делись все остальные?

— Ты в Ривенделле, и остальные находятся здесь же. 

— Они в порядке?

— Мне жаль это говорить, но да.

— Я вижу, что тебе жаль. Значит, теперь я могу оставить здесь кольцо и вернутся домой?

— Так скоро? Твой отец тоже тут и я уверен, что ты хотел бы с ним встретиться, — сказал Мукуро. 

Цуна кивнул:

— О да. Если тебя не затруднит, дай мне, пожалуйста, что-то острое и проводи к нему. 

— Ай, почему так агрессивно? — вздохнул волшебник, но тут же примирительно поднял руки, получив яростный взгляд в ответ. — Твой отец в саду. 

— Отлично. 

Цунаёши вышел из комнаты, сделал несколько десятков шагов в первом попавшемся направлении и потерянно остановился, пока его интуиция не перехватила вожжи у логики и не привела его к отцу. Савада Иемицу наслаждался вниманием кучи людей, у которых, признаться честно, все равно не было более интересного занятия. Одним из них был Гокудера, который сразу же ощутил приближение Цунаёши. 

— Десятый! — счастливо вскричал он, но посмотрел на лицо Цуны и предусмотрительно отступил в сторону. Цунаёши продолжил идти к своему отцу, который внезапно ощутил настоятельное желание оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. 

— Сын, — воскликнул Иемицу, передвигаясь таким образом, чтобы между ним и его отпрыском было как можно больше людей. — Выглядишь сегодня более женственным, хм?

— И правда, — пробормотал Ламбо, глядя на Цуну, — твои ресницы не были такими длинными ра… ай! 

— Это могло случиться из-за яда на мече, — предположил Ямамото. — Хоть они смогли превратить Цуну обратно, яд, возможно, был извлечен не полностью и оставил после себя некоторые следы. 

— Я, — прошипел Цунаёши в несвойственном ему приступе гнева, — выгляжу точно так же, как и раньше. 

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Десятый! — заверил его Гокудера. — Я бы даже сказал — превосходно. 

— Эй, это мои слова! — возмутился Мукуро, следовавший за Цуной. — Кроме того, мой милый Цунаёши всегда прекрасно выглядит. Он родился прекрасным и был прекрасным с тех самых пор… 

— Хватит! — Цуна покачал головой. — Мы доставили сюда кольцо. Могу я теперь убить своего отца и вернуться домой?

— Нет, — сказал Иемицу, внезапно посерьезнев. — Видишь ли, все намного сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. 

— Кольцо мне больше не принадлежит, так что это не моя проблема. 

— Тогда кто-то сделает его твой проблемой, — хмыкнул Мукуро. — Подожди немного и сам увидишь, мой дорогой. А теперь вам лучше пойти вымыться и хорошенько отдохнуть перед предстоящей вечеринкой. 

— Вечеринкой? — заинтересовался Ламбо. — Что за вечеринка? Еда будет?

— Я не публичный человек, — заявил Цуна. — Я сейчас же возвращаюсь в Намимо… 

— И думать забудь! Ты остаешься. 

— Нет, я не… 

— Ты останешься здесь или отправишься домой в одиночку. И если ты действительно решишься на путешествие без сопровождения, то Нана быстро найдет тебя — после чего ты потеряешь любую мужественность, которой, возможно, обладал до сих пор, мой дорогой сын. 

Черт побери. Цунаёши ненавидел, когда его отец оказывался прав. 

***

Этим вечером Цуна увидел перед собой больше незнакомых лиц, чем раньше он встречал за всю свою жизнь. Вечеринка. Все его проблемы начинались с вечеринок, особенно если вышеуказанные вечеринки включали в себя Саваду Иемицу, алкогольные напитки и лук. Ну в самом деле, кто-то должен был уже сказать его отцу, что запихивать лук в нос не самая здоровая — или хотя бы приличная — привычка. 

— Цунаёши, — его внимание привлек голос Мукуро, и Цуна отчаянно заозирался, надеясь избежать его загребущих рук. Однако на этот раз вместе с волшебником был какой-то незнакомый эльф. — Это Тимотео, лорд Ривенделла и отец Бьянки. 

— Приятно познакомиться, — пробормотал Цуна, неуклюже поклонившись. Старик доброжелательно улыбнулся ему в ответ и взял за руку. 

— Позвольте выразить вам мою вечную благодарность за то, что вы благополучно доставили сюда кольцо, — сказал Тимотео. — Спасибо, молодой человек. 

— Эм… Я не сделал ничего, чего не сделал бы любой другой на моем месте, — неохотно ответил невольный герой. — То есть, рад был помочь. 

— Отлично, отлично. Я правда рад это слышать, — сказал Тимотео с каким-то странным блеском в глазах. Цуна почувствовал себя так, будто только что добровольно подписался на какое-то опасное для жизни мероприятие, и решил для поднятия самооценки срочно разыскать кого-то, кому было хуже, чем ему. Или, может, просто навестить друзей. Кажется, по дороге сюда он видел Ламбо и Ямамото в обществе каких-то эльфов. 

— То есть вы утверждаете, что бекон не овощ? — спросил Ламбо у эльфийки, глядящей на него с потерянным выражением лица. 

— Нет… нет, бекон не овощ. 

— Черт, придерживаться этой вегетарианской диеты окажется куда сложнее, чем я думал!

— Не думаю, что ты в ней преуспеешь, — засмеялся Ямамото, который ел дрожащее оранжевое нечто. Цуна так и не смог определить, что это такое, а ещё… оно же не было живым? Нет, конечно нет. Возможно, оно просто было сделано из… 

Так, стоп, об этом лучше не думать. Всем непристойным мыслям есть свой предел. 

— Десятый, — голос Гокудеры послужил для Цуны единственным предупреждением, прежде чем его друг/раб положил руку ему на плечо. — Здесь есть волшебные напитки!

— Это называется «алкоголь», и он волшебен очень недолго. Потом все эти напитки превращаются в кое-что другое, и воняют они намного хуже. 

— Эм?

— Ничего. Как насчет чего-то более… творческого?

— Ох, — Гокудера, покраснев, уставился на него расширенными глазами, — т-ты имеешь в виду… 

— Нет, я определенно не имею в виду ничего из того, о чем ты подумал, — сказал Цуна. — Пойду прогуляюсь. Полюбуюсь звездами или что-то вроде того. 

Любование звездами не входило в список любимых занятий Цуны. Фактически, это вообще был первый раз — а учитывая его невезение, то и последний. В основном причина заключалась в следующем:

**Цуна** : что за на?..  
**звезды** : лол. мы мерцаем здесь, йо.  
**Цуна** : и смотрите, как моя жизнь катится под откос?  
**звезды** : черт, да, за этим так весело наблюдать. одно из лучших развлечений на небесах, знаешь ли. веселый мальчик.  
**Цуна** : … втф?  
звезды: веселый мальчик.  
**Цуна** : …пошли на хуй.  
**звезды** : лооооол  
*****пользователь Цуна вышел из системы*****

Савада Цунаёши использовал международные выразительные и довольно грубые жесты рукой, показывая, что он думает о звездах, и ушел спать. 

***

Через несколько дней Иемицу по не вполне понятной Цунаёши причине притащил его на что-то, что он назвал Великим Советом. К огромному сожалению Цуны, сразу после исчезновения блудного отца рядом объявился Странник, пересекая на корню все его попытки сбежать. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Судя по интонации, в ответе этот вопрос не нуждался. — Неплохо, как я посмотрю? Отлично. Тебе понадобится все твое здоровье, неудачник Цуна. 

— А где вы оставили Бьянки? — Цуна быстро учился жать на правильные рычаги. Рука Странника на его плече стиснулась до боли. 

— Так сильно хочешь умереть? — спросил он низким голосом, лишая Цуну иллюзий относительно своего возраста и подтверждая лишний раз, что вряд ли он посмеет когда-нибудь в своей жизни ещё раз напомнить Страннику — или, правильнее, Реборну — о Бьянки. — Пойди сядь где-нибудь, встреча скоро начнется. 

Цуна сделал, как ему было велено, и с любопытством уставился на помост. Он был переполнен людьми всех форм и размеров. Ну, не совсем. Подчас от хоббитов, гномов и эльфов оставалось одно название, так что было трудно провести четкую границу между расами. Гномы были крепче, громче и постоянно хотели с кем-нибудь подраться, эльфам нравилось решать острые вопросы и немного безумно улыбаться, хоббиты любили поесть, ну а люди были людьми. 

— Незнакомцы из отдаленных земель, — начал Тимотео, — старые друзья. Вы все были собраны здесь для отражения угрозы Мордора. 

«Дерьмоооо», — подумал Цуна, начиная поспешно озираться в поисках запасного выхода. К несчастью, железная хватка Реборна на его руке весьма этому препятствовала. 

— Средиземье стоит на пороге разрушения. Никто не сможет избежать катастрофы. Либо вы объединитесь, либо исчезните. 

Цуна поразился мрачной тишине, повисшей в Совете. Но один эльф с длинными серебряными волосами выглядел не взволнованным, а скорее так, будто его сейчас стошнит. Цунаёши немного забеспокоился — даже он знал, что рвота во время такого события будет Чрезвычайно Не Вовремя. Этот парень что, выпил накануне столько же, сколько и Гокудера пять дней назад?

— Каждая раса связана с этой судьбой, этой гибелью…

«Ши-ши-ши, — к несчастью, в голове Цуны как раз зазвучал знакомый голос. — Это все благодаря мне! Мне!»

— Покажи нам кольцо, Цунаёши, — приказал Тимотео, и Цуна был более чем рад подчиниться. Он пожил кольцо в центр стола и вернулся к своему месту. 

— Значит, это правда, — пробормотал человек с волосами черными, как вороново крыло. — В своем сне я видел, как небо на востоке мрачнело… 

На этом месте Цуна прекратил слушать и сосредоточился на игнорировании скорбного хныканья кольца. 

«Цунаёшииии… какая принцесса поступает вот тааааак со своим принцем? Ши-ши-ши… прекрати изображать неприступность, мой дорогой… мы предназначены друг для друга!»

— Оно реально жуткое, — пробормотал Цуна, и Реборн рассеянно кивнул: его глаза, как и многих других, были прикованы к кольцу. 

Внезапно Мукуро встал и сказал какие-то слова, которых Цуна никогда не слышал прежде. Задул холодный ветер и потемнело небо, но интуиция Цуны только ухмылялась, пожимая плечами, и бормотала что-то о том, что Мукуро не мог вынести, чтобы что-то кроме него — даже кольцо — безраздельно завладело вниманием Цунаёши. 

— Никогда прежде никто не говорил на этом языке здесь, в Имладрис. 

— Я не прошу вашего прощения, лорд Ривенделла, — ответил Мукуро, — поскольку сегодня Черную Речь можно услышать на всем Западе. Кольцо — это всеобщее зло. 

— Здесь мы с ним сходимся, — пробормотал Цуна. 

— Кольцо является Злом, — сказал темноволосый человек, который первым осмотрел кольцо. — Но почему бы нам не использовать это Зло? Дайте моим людям — дайте Гондору — оружие врага, и мы им же его и убьем.

— Ты не можешь владеть им, — немедленно парировал Реборн. — Никто из нас не может. Это кольцо отвечает только Бьякурану, и у него нет другого хозяина. 

«Честно говоря, я его не очень люблю, — призналось кольцо Цуне. — У принца нет хозяина. Но если ты хочешь, мой дорогой, ты можешь использовать меня каждую ночь…»

— Что может Рейнджер об этом знать? — насмешливо спросил гондорец. 

— Вооои! Это не просто рейнджер, — крикнул серебряноволосый эльф, заставив Цуну подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. — Он Реборн. Аркобалено, что делает его в своем роде королем. Повторяю, королем.

Услышав его слова, кольцо рассказло Цуне много плохих каламбуров о Королях и Королевских Бастардах. 

— Сын Араторна, — беспечно сказал Реборн, пожимая плечами. — Так или иначе, Хибари, ты должен поклясться мне в преданности, хоть меня всегда раздражало, что я наследник гондорского престола. 

— У Гондора нет короля, — отрубил Хибари. 

— Что ж, ладно. Тогда Главный Префект или как вы это называете. 

— Гондору не нужен король. 

— В любом случае, — сказал Мукуро, пропустивший всю перепалку мимо ушей, — мы не можем использовать кольцо. 

— У нас есть только один выход, — заявил Тимотео. — Кольцо должно быть Уничтожено. 

«Что?! Нет! Я всего-то бедное маленькое кольцооооо… Ши-ши-ши…»

— Тогда чего мы ждем? — воскликнул человек, который все время широко и немного безумно улыбался. Он с силой опустил свой топор на кольцо, не причинив тому ни малейшего вреда. Следующий удар отбросил его на несколько метров и повалил на землю. — Вот это… экстрим, — прохрипел он. 

— Кольцо нельзя уничтожить так просто, Сасагава Рёхей. Более того: никакое оружие, что есть в нашем распоряжении, не может его разрушить, — мягко сказал Тимотео. — Кольцо было выковано в недрах Огненной Горы и может быть Уничтожено только там. Его нужно пронести вглубь Мордора и бросить назад в огненную пропасть, откуда оно и появилось на свет. Один из вас… — он встретился взглядом с Цуной, который побледнел и торопливо отвернулся, уставившись на трещину в полу, — должен сделать это. 

— У одиночки в Мордоре нет никаких шансов, — холодно сказал Хибари. — Черные Врата охраняют далеко не обычные орки. 

«Думаю, что даже обычных орков хватило бы с головой», — подумал Цуна, мысленно начав готовиться к отбытию домой. 

— К тому же Зло не дремлет, — согласился какой-то другой человек. — Великое Око сейчас осторожно как никогда. 

— Это бесплодная пустошь, — пробормотал кто-то ещё, — пронизанная огнем, пеплом и пылью. Сам воздух, который там вдыхаешь, больше похож на ядовитый дым. Это невозможно даже с десятью тысячами людей. 

— Вы что, не слышали, что сказал лорд Тимотео? — отрезал серебряноволосый эльф. — Кольцо нужно уничтожить. 

— И ты, наверное, думаешь, что будешь тем, кто это сделает? — громко спросил Сасагава Рёхей. 

— А если мы потерпим неудачу? Что тогда? — сказал кто-то. — Что случится, если Бьякуран заберет принадлежащее ему?

«Не ему, не емуууу. Но я мог бы стать твоим, Цунаёши…» — шептало Цуне кольцо, которому хотелось только чтобы оно ушло и надоедало кому-нибудь другому. Кому-то, кто хотел бы этого, например. 

— Кольцо окажется в руках эльфа только через мой труп! — заявил один из гномов. 

— Офигеть, — пробормотал Цуна, откидываясь на спинку скамьи и глядя на угрожающие приподнявшихся эльфов. Серебряноволосый маньяк, размахивающий мечом, был среди них в первых рядах. — Драка. Просто чудесно. В самом деле, почему бы вам самим не перебить друг друга и не избавить Бьякурана от всех проблем?

Возможно, он сказал это немного громче, чем предполагал, но услышали его все — и разом замолчали. Иемицу послал сыну гордую улыбку, и упомянутый сын молча пожелал ему куда-нибудь провалиться и рассыпаться пылью. 

— Хорошо, — внезапно сказал Тимотео с облегченным выражением лица. — Спасибо, что вызвался добровольцем, Цунаёши. 

— Что за…? До… добровольцем?

— Сын мой, — воскликнул Иемицу, — ты более храбр, чем я думал. Согласиться отнести кольцо в Мордор!..

— Подождите! Кто сказал что-нибудь о… 

— Твоя мать так гордилась бы тобой!

— Ты не пошлешь своего единственного сына на верную гибель! И я сильно сомневаюсь, что мама была бы… 

— Я так счастлив! — возвестил Иемицу. 

— А зря! — взвыл Цуна. — Я даже не знаю дороги!

— Я помогу тебе, — Мукуро почти сиял. — Мы будем нести это бремя вместе, сквозь беды и невзгоды, и только смерть сможет разлучить на…

— Если своей жизнью или смертью я смогу защитить тебя, — прервал его Реборн, — я сделаю это. У тебя есть мое оружие. 

— И мой меч тоже, — сказал серебряноволосый эльф, подходя к пребывающему в немом ужасе Цуне. 

— И мой… мои кулаки, потому что свой топор я сломал, — Сасагава Рёхей ослепительно улыбнулся. — Во имя ЭКСТРИМА!

— Травоядное животное, от которого зависят судьбы всех нас, — пробормотал Хибари. — Если подобному суждено случиться, то я должен проконтролировать это лично.

— Подождите!.. — завопил Гокудера, выбираясь из кустарника. — Десятый никуда не отправится без меня!

— И мы отправляемся тоже! — Ламбо и Ямамото появились буквально из ниоткуда. 

— Вам в любом случае нужны будут разведчики, чтобы преуспеть в этой миссии, — сказал Ламбо. — Поиски и все такое. 

— Девять спутников, — мягко сказал Тимотео, игнорируя панику, ясно написанную на лице Савады Цунаёши. — Да будет так. Отныне вы — Братство Кольца. 

— Замечательно, — одобрительно кивнул Ламбо. — А куда мы идем?

«Кто-нибудь, заберите меня отсюда», — с отчаяньем подумал Цуна. 

«Ещё не поздно сбежать, ши-ши-ши…»

С мрачным выражением лица Савада Цунаёши поклялся уничтожить кольцо, чего бы ему это ни стоило. 

**звезды** : хахахахаха  
**Цуна** : ИДИТЕ НА ХУЙ

***

Чтобы он согласился на подобное ещё раз? Да никогда! Он и в этот-то раз не соглашался! Так почему же это случилось? Воистину, Савада Иемицу в качестве отца был хуже любых проклятий.

— Судя по твоему несчастному лицу, ты чувствуешь бремя кольца, — сказал Мукуро, кладя руку Цуне на плечо. Тому немедленно захотелось спихнуть Мукуро со скалы или на крайний случай спрыгнуть оттуда самому. 

— Со мной все в порядке, — ответил он. 

— О да, я вижу. Скажи… твой отец ведь дал тебе кое-что, когда мы покинули Ривенделл? 

— Гномью кольчугу, которая была ему слишком мала. И его меч, Жа…

— О, точно, меч. ОТИОП — Опасный Травмирующий Инцидент Около Паха, если я правильно помню. 

— Жало, Мукуро. Пока я пользуюсь им, этот меч будет называться Жало. 

— Раз ты настаиваешь. 

— Кстати говоря, тебе не кажется, что эта гора ненавидит нас? Бури становятся все сильнее, и… 

— Не смеши. Это же просто гора, — перебил Ламбо. 

— Туманные Горы нечто большее, чем просто груда камней, — заметил Реборн. — Или, во всяком случае, это очень злобная груда камней. 

— Мы должны вернуться, — сказал мечник-эльф — Суперби Сквало, как теперь знал Цуна. — Большинство из нас замерзнет до смерти, если мы продолжим этот путь. 

— Но мы не можем вернуться! — воскликнул Ламбо. 

— Он прав. Единственный обходной путь пролегает через шахты Мории… — начал Реборн, но Ламбо его перебил:

— Не знаю, что это за Мория такая, но я хочу увидеть белых медведей!

— Ой, — пробормотал Мукуро, глядя, как Реборн пинает Ламбо и тот, пошатнувшись, красиво падает вниз со скалы. 

— Почему мы снова взяли это с собой? — спросил Гокудера. 

— Мы не брали, — устало ответил Цуна. — Он сам увязался за нами. 

— Мы пойдем через шахты Мории, — объявил Реборн, и все с разной степенью успешности проигнорировали какие-то дикие пляски, станцованные Сасагавой Рёхеем, что должны были изображать танец победы. Когда они подошли к каменной стене у границы Мории, он все ещё улыбался немного маньячно. 

— Вход в Морию так хорошо скрыт, что никто, даже те, кто знает о нем, но не знает пароля, не могут найти его, — сказал Рёхей. — Он спрятан ЭКСТРЕМАЛЬНО хорошо!

— Мы будем просто счастливы, если ты его сейчас по-быстрому откроешь, не отвлекаясь на всякую ерунду, — отрезал Гокудера. 

Цуна тоже собирался что-то сказать, как вдруг его интуиция стала подавать отчаянные сигналы, чтобы он посмотрел на озеро. Мукуро же тем временем отлично проводил время, явно наслаждаясь происходящим — открывание всех и всяческих дверей было его коньком, пускай даже его любимым заклинанием на все случаи жизни была пустая болтовня. 

— Хочешь немного крема для подтяжки кожи лица?

— Спасибо, Ламбо, но нет. Мое лицо вполне меня устраивает. 

— Может, пароль «арахисовое масло» или что-то вроде этого?

— Как насчет волшебного слова «друг»?

— Слушайте, чьи-то громадные глаза в озере смотрят прямо на нас. 

— Думаю, настало время нам чем-нибудь перекусить. 

— Подождите! — голос Мукуро разнесся над ними гулким эхом, легко перекрыв голоса остальных. — Кто-то только что сказал что-то важное. Кто это был и что именно он сказал? 

— Не то чтобы я видел это четко и в подробностях, но… — начал было Цуна, тут же завопив от ужаса, когда что-то темное и скользкое вылезло из воды. 

— Что в этом озере делает осьминог? — возмутился Ламбо. 

— Не думаю, что это осьминог, — сказал Ямамото. 

— Моя интуиция говорит мне, что чем быстрее мы попадем внутрь, тем лучше, — нервно сказал Цуна. — Пока кто-нибудь не потерял парочку-другую конечностей. 

— Что может быть важнее Короле…

— Как насчет волшебного слова «друг»? — нетерпеливо перебил Цуна. 

Дверь послушно открылась, когда Мукуро попробовал этот вариант. Он с самым радостным выражением лица повернулся к Цуне, чтобы выразить ему свое восхищение, однако тот, посмотрев на волшебника-извращенца, содрогнулся и сделал шаг назад…

…где его тут же схватил осьминог. 

— Жаль, что здесь нет Черепа, — пробормотал Реборн. — Он бы решил дело словами. 

— Десяяяяяятыыыыый!..

— Это ЭКСТРЕМАЛЬНО опасное внимание, Савада!

— Хм. Так травоядному нравятся такого рода вещи… 

— Гхаааааа!.. 

— Кажется, кроме меня здесь больше некому, — пробормотал Сквало, вытаскивая свой меч и бросившись на осьминога в атаку. 

В подводном мире акулы легко выбивают дерьмо из осьминогов, и этот случай не был исключением. Выхватив Цуну из воды, эльф, ругаясь и проклиная все вокруг, бегом втащил его в уже начавшие закрываться двери. 

И, возможно, пока он нес Цунаёши на руках, какая-то часть сознания Сквало начала замечать то, что так нравилось Мукуро в теле Цуны. 

— Мы застряли здесь. Просто прекрасно. 

— Не стоит волноваться, — заверил их Рёхей. — Гномы Мории… 

— В большинстве своем мертвы, — заявил Мукуро, пиная чей-то череп. — И уже довольно долго.

— Ох, это опасно, — сказал Ламбо в отчаянной попытке доказать, что не был таким же немым, как его вещи. 

— Добро пожаловать в прошедшую неделю, идиот, — прорычал Гокудера. — Разве мы не говорили этого раньше? 

— Поверить не могу, — прохрипел Рёхей в шоке. — Это не шахты… это кладбище!

— Ты можешь держать меня за руку, если хочешь, — сказал Мукуро Цуне, который недоверчиво посмотрел на него и занял стратегически выгодное положение между Сквало и Реборном. 

— Что бы их не убило, оно может по-прежнему быть здесь, — заявил Хибари, и Реборн согласно кивнул. 

— Да, скорее всего так и есть. Мы должны соблюдать осторожность, когда отправимся в путь. 

— Так мы все-таки идем?

— У нас нет пути назад, приятель. Мы можем идти только вперед. 

— Как это для нас типично. Почему мы всегда заканчиваем тем, что у нас есть лишь одна дорога — вперед? 

— Раз с этим мы разобрались, — сказал Реборн, проигнорировав Цуну, — тогда давайте наконец тронемся в путь. 

***

В нескольких милях от путешественников девять Черных Всадниц встали на привал. Занзия откуда-то достала бутылки с подозрительного вида алкоголем, и Айрис прекрасно проводила время, наблюдая, как Королева Шлюх опустошает их все. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила И-пин. 

— Я собираюсь пить до тех пор, пока содержимое моего желудка не попросится наружу, — отрезала черноволосая женщина. — Где застряли эти засранцы?!

— Цу-кун думает, что сможет обмануть меня, — мягко сказала Нана, заплетая волосы Киоко. — Мой сын так наивен. 

— Но он действительно симпатичный, — мечтательно сказала Хару. — Я бы даже сказала, красивый. 

— Из него получилась бы замечательная девочка, — согласилась Нана. — Почему он только родился мальчиком? 

— Да… наверное, это все из-за его отца. 

— Один из моих наблюдателей вернулся, — сказала Юни, показывая остальным женщинам птицу, сидящую у нее на руке. — Очевидно, они находятся в Казад-Думе. 

— Надо же было нам так подгадить, — прорычала Занзия. — Они решили покончить жизнь самоубийством? 

— Уверена, это ошибка Реборна, — зло сказала Нана. 

— Или Мукуро, — грустно вздохнула Хром. — Честно говоря, мне кажется, что Мукуро вообще во многом ошибается. 

— Так что будем делать? — спросила Киоко. 

— Я предлагаю опередить их, — предложила Хана. — Куда они направятся, выйдя из Мории? 

— Опять к эльфам, — немедленно ответила И-пин. — К эльфам Лориэна. 

— Каким образом мы перехватим их до того, как они попадут к эльфам?

— Разве мы знаем, какую дорогу они выберут?

— О, — Нана мечтательно улыбнулась, — об этом можете не волноваться. Конечно же, я найду своего сына везде, где бы он ни был. 

***

Утром третьего дня — не то чтобы они в самом деле знали, когда наступило утро, так что время приходилось отсчитывать по периодам сна и бодрствования — они достигли чего-то, что Рёхей торжественно объявил могилой Балина. Там же они нашли книгу, и Мукуро с превеликим интересом начал читать ее вслух. 

Цуна там временем сходил с ума от паранойи. 

— Кто-то идет за нами, — прошептал он Гокудере, и тот кивнул. 

— Если ты говоришь так, Десятый. 

— Перестань отвечать «если-ты-говоришь-так-Десятый»! Ради всего святого, Гокудера Хаято, вслушайся! Это же шаги! Разве ты не слышишь их? 

— Да, Десятый. 

— А теперь не скрещивай пальцы и ответить честно. Ты слышишь?

— …нет, Десятый. 

Цуна застонал, безнадежно махнув рукой, и обернулся, увидев, что Сквало смотрит на них с нечитаемым выражением лица. Эльф был высоким — того же роста, что и Реборн, — а значит, выше Цуны на целую голову: он так никогда и не догнал в росте отца… вероятно, больше пошел в мать. К несчастью, недостаточно, учитывая амбиции Наны по смене его пола. 

— Я знаю, где мы сейчас, — сказал Мукуро, откладывая Хроники в сторону. — Теперь у нас есть один шанс на миллион, что мы все же отсюда выберемся. 

Как только он закончил, интуиция Цуны послала своему владельцу срочный сигнал SOS. 

— Приближается что-то опасное, — напряженно сказал Цуна, и Хибари подошел к двери, чтобы слышать лучше. 

— Орки, — сказал он.

— И тролли, — с дикой усмешкой добавил Сквало. — Превосходно, а то я уже заскучал. 

— Разве эльфы — это не воплощения гармонии, мира и любви?

— Что за чепуха? По-твоему, мы хиппи какие-нибудь? 

— Нет, — пробормотал Ламбо, — определенно не хиппи. Но у тебя такие же длинные волосы, как и у них. 

— Вооооои!

— Они уже здесь! — воскликнул Ямамото. — Орки приближаются к нам!

— Пусть подходят, — мрачно сказал Реборн. — Как раз успеют к своей гибели. 

Сражение было не очень удачным. Комната была слишком маленькой для каких-то тактических маневров, орки все прибывали, а гигантский тролль у них в союзниках не прибавлял особого оптимизма. Сквало не знал, случайно это было или нет, но он держался как можно ближе к Цуне и, возможно, сосредоточился на его защите немного больше, чем остальные. 

Но даже он не смог ничего сделать, когда тролль с ревом бросился к Цуне и нанес ему удар. Казалось, в это мгновение повисла оглушающая тишина. Отчаянье на лице Цуны было выражением лица умирающего человека. 

— Аааах, — выдохнул он, глядя глазами в разные стороны. — Аааах…

— Десятый! — завопил Гокудера. 

— Цунаёши! — с отчаяньем крикнул Мукуро, глядя, как тот медленно сползает по стене. — Неееееееет!

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал Реборн, внезапно ощутивший какое-то неприятное чувство. — Он ведь жив, правда? 

— После такого? Ты чем вообще думаешь?! — прорычал Сквало, поворачиваясь к троллю. — Вооооооиии! Я убью тебя, гребаный кусок мяса!

— Цунаёшииии, — всхлипнул Мукуро, прижимая к себе тело Цуны. 

— Ооох, — простонал тот, рассеивая всякие заблуждения относительно своей смерти. — Эти ушибы, кажется, останутся со мной навсегда…

— …

— …

— Ты жив?! — воскликнул Ламбо, вытирая неприкаянные слезы таинственного происхождения. — Как?!

— Моя интуиция подсказала мне одеть кольчугу отца, — сказал Цуна, приподнимая свою шерстяную рубашку и показывая краешек чего-то похожего на мифрил. — Она так блестит…

— Давайте поговорим о нижнем белье неудачника Цуны как-нибудь в другой раз. Если он в порядке, то двигайте отсюда! Нам нужно добраться до какого-нибудь безопасного места! — громко крикнул Реборн. — Продвигайтесь к двери!

— Легче сказать, чем сделать! — пропыхтел Ламбо в ответ. 

В отличие от него, у Ямамото не было никаким проблем с разрубанием оказавшихся перед ним врагов на две ровные аккуратные половинки.

— Он прирожденный убийца, — пробормотал Реборн. Но посмотрев на широкую, без каких-либо следов беспокойства улыбку на лице Ямамото, вынужден был добавить: — Или прирожденный камикадзе. 

— Последнее, — заявил Мукуро. — Определенно последнее. 

Но все же каким-то чудом им удалось вырваться из той залы. Когда Мукуро попытался закрыть за ними дверь заклинанием, у него ничего не вышло.

— Что случилось?

— Контр-заклинание неизвестного происхождения. Но все в порядке — даже если дверь не закроется, под давлением разных чар свод комнаты все равно разрушится. А теперь вперед, к мосту Казад-Дума!

— Иди первым, раз это вызывает у тебя такой энтузиазм. 

— Знаете, — сказал Ламбо, пока они бежали, — я всегда задавался вопросом, почему большие шишки развязывали войны вместо того, чтобы решить все вопросы цивилизованным способом. 

— Игрой в шахматы, например? — с издевкой спросил Гокудера. — Очнись, ты в реальном мире!

— Возможно, соревнованием вышивки, — ответил Ламбо. — Мне кажется, очень стимулирующе. 

— Я не собираюсь удостаивать это ответом, — закатил глаза Гокудера и тут же столкнулся с Рёхеем, почему-то резко остановившимся.

— Вряд ли могло случиться что-то хуже, — спокойно сказал Реборн, глядя на приближающееся к ним огненное нечто. 

— Ааахахаха, — оно почти пело. — Какие прекрасные тела… Да, о да!..

— Это Барлог, — сказал Мукуро, — и он нам определенно не по зубам. Мы должны бежать!

— Это не просто Барлог, — пробормотал Реборн, по некоторым причинам будучи первым, кто побежал, несмотря на всю его храбрость. — Это Луссурия. И он — Барлог. 

— Что? Какой Барлог? 

— Он пидарас, и поверь мне, ты не хочешь с ним встретиться!

***

Они благополучно пережили шахты Мории — если, конечно, не считать Мукуро. Цуна был ошеломлен и подавлен: он не восхищался Мукуро как личностью, но знать, что тот мертв… 

— Он был лучшим человеком своего поколения. 

— Что ж, мы не говорим плохо о мертвых, но это была ложь. 

— Мы никогда не забудем его. 

— Он был слишком травмирующим, чтобы когда-то его забыть. 

— Покойся с миром, Рокудо Мукуро, Серый Волшебник. 

— Даже если мы никогда не видели, чтобы ты носил что-то серое. 

Мукуро был известен своей любовью к странному болотно-зеленому цвету, особенно с фиолетовыми точечками. 

— Мы должны поспешить, — заявил Реборн, отвлекая хоббитов от их траура. — Совсем скоро это место будет переполнено орками. 

— Встаньте и двигайтесь вперед, травоядные, — приказал Хибари. — У нас слишком мало времени, чтобы тратить его впустую. 

— Мы сейчас рядом с Лориэном, — сказал Сквало. — И если поторопимся, то как раз достигнем его к закату. Так что вперед!

— Давайте хотя бы почтим его память минутой молчания! — воскликнул Ламбо. 

— Это не поможет ни нам, ни ему, — отрезал Реборн, и Братство снова двинулось в путь. — Мы должны достичь Лориэна и пересечь реку Нимродель. Затем вы все изобразите из себя немых и позволите мне получить для нас доступ к временной безопасности. 

— Черные Всадницы могут поджидать нас где-то рядом, — заметил Сквало. — Мы должны быть осторожны, если хотим избежать драки. 

— Что значит «если»?! — воскликнул Цуна. — Мы определенно не хотим ввязываться в драки. Ведь моя мама с ними, а она… она хочет…

— Превратить тебя в женщину, — с ухмылкой закончил Реборн. — Нана всегда была упряма в том, что касалось ее желаний. И если она хочет видеть тебя женщиной… что ж, предлагаю тебе привыкнуть к этой идее заранее. 

— Я мужчина, — прошипел Цуна, бешено глядя на него. — Мужчина. И ничто не может это изменить!

— Нана может. 

— Не волнуйся, Десятый, — сказал Гокудера. — Ты бы хорошо выглядел в платье. 

— Аргх!

Сквало все это время наблюдал за Цуной, который теперь выглядел немного подавленным. Эльф не знал причины, но ему нравился этот мальчишка. Возможно, тут сыграло роль его сухое чувство юмора, способность отчаянно краснеть буквально за мгновение и общий хрупкий вид, не говоря уже о чрезвычайном… как бы это сказать… отрицании мира. Да, если бы у слов «Я Отказываюсь» было человеческое тело, это было бы тело Савады Цунаёши. Все вместе вызывало у Сквало нешуточный интерес. 

— Десятый, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Гокудера. 

— Меня выворачивает наизнанку от сожаления, и главное — я не знаю, из-за чего, — горько сказал Цуна. 

— Почему? — внезапно спросил Рёхей. — Ты ведь просто ЭКСТРЕМАЛЬНЫЙ герой!

— Он пока ничего не сделал, — пробормотал Реборн. — Если не считать временного гендерного изменения, он все ещё должен сделать то, что никто до него не делал. 

— Некоторые вещи не стоят того, чтобы умирать ради них, — проворчал Цуна. — И это одна из них. Я умру, выполняя эту чертову миссию. 

— Но, — сказал Ямамото с легким смущением, — если ты не сделаешь этого, тогда умрешь не только ты, но и все остальные. 

— Великолепно, — одобрил Цуна. — Лучше я заберу вас всех с собой. 

— Ахахаха, я и не знал, что у тебя такое прекрасное чувство юмора, — Ямамото громко засмеялся. 

— Не волнуйся, Десятый, — воскликнул Гокудера. — Я буду следовать за тобой до самой смерти и даже после нее!

— Не будет никакого «после».

— Тогда мы можем уйти вместе. Мы начнем новую жизнь с нуля и… 

— Смотрите-ка, Осьминожья башка покраснел, — поддел Ламбо, но быстро замолчал, когда сумка Гокудеры опустилась на его голову. 

Цуна устало вздохнул. Единственное, чего он хотел прямо сейчас — это удалиться куда-то в леса и вести жизнь отшельника в доме, не отмеченном на картах. 

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь видеть кошмаров о смерти Мукуро, — с внезапной подавленностью сказал Рёхей Цуне. — Он говорил, что вы двое были близки. 

— Он был большим лгуном и, вероятно, прямо сейчас горит в аду, — ровно сказал Цуна. — Мы не были близки. Он был… он был… эм… ну… ладно, не другом уж точно, но из того рода людей, которых ты бы, может, и хотел не знать, но поскольку все равно знаешь, то не представляешь без них свою жизнь. 

— Травоядные, — холодный голос Хибари прервал их разговор. — Подготовьтесь, сейчас мы будем спускаться по склонам горы. Не смотрите вниз, или вы умрете. Не разговаривайте, или вы умрете. И ты, — он посмотрел прямо на Цуну, — не потеряй кольцо, или я закусаю тебя до смерти. 

— Это не такое уж и тяжелое задание — спуститься по склонам горы, — заметил Сквало, посмотрев сначала на Хибари, а затем на Цуну прямо перед ним. — Здесь нет никаких утесов, и наш спуск должен быть относительно легким. 

— Для нас — возможно, — согласился Хибари. — Но как насчет травоядных? Ты их переоцениваешь. 

— Что ты сказал, ублюдок? — прорычал Гокудера, доставая динамит. 

— А ну оба заткнулись, — велел Реборн. — Идите сюда. Видите вон те озера? Мы пойдем прямо к ним. 

— Зачем? Это собьет врагов с нашего следа? — спросил Ламбо. 

— Нет. Но, возможно, у тебя получится там утонуть. 

***

— Что значит «они прошли мимо нас»?! — завопила Занзия, швыряя бутылкой в Нану. Та пригнулась с угрюмым выражением лица. 

— То и значит, — огрызнулась Нана. — Они прошли мимо нас и скоро будут в Лориэне. Похоже, моему самоуверенному сыну нравится играть с огнем… Но он должен понять, что в конце концов матери всегда получают то, что хотят. Он только оттягивает неизбежное. 

— Но пока у него неплохо выходит, разве нет? — пробормотала Айрис, не прекращая жевать жвачку. — Между прочим, кто-нибудь получал указания от Большого Босса?

— Нет. В настоящее время он не расположен к… эээ… разговорам, — сказала Юни. — Вместо этого Белый Волшебник… 

— О нет, только не он, — застонала Айрис. — Он слишком… стремный. 

— Ты просто расстроена, что он не купился на твои шарообразные буфера, — заявила Хана. 

— Хахи?! Айрис пыталась соблазнить его? — задохнулась Хару. — Как ты могла? Он же противный!

— И старый, — добавила И-пин. — Держу пари, что его первые поздравительные открытки были написаны ещё на Старом Языке. 

— Он горяч, — пожала плечами Айрис. — Возраст на это никак не влияет. Но он мудак. И педик. 

— Почему он тебе отказал?

— О, это было хуже всего! Представляете, он сказал, что скорее станет геем, чем согласится переспать со мной и доказать, что это не так!

— Ох, — хором сказали остальные Черные Всадницы, и даже Занзия скривилась. Или ухмыльнулась. Скорее последнее: в конце концов, это же была Занзия. 

— Так что мы будем делать? — спросила Киоко. — Пойдем вслед за ними? 

— Мы не можем войти в Лориэн, но это не касается моих птиц, — сказала Юни. — Я пошлю туда одну из них — она сообщит нам, когда они покинут то несчастное место снова. 

***

Наконец они достигли леса. Чем ближе они подходили, тем лучше было слышно какой-то приятный гул — не музыка, но в то же время и не пение. Цуне нравилось это место: здесь было так много света. Очень успокаивающе, на самом деле. 

Ладно, успокаивающе ровно до тех пор, пока кто-то не указал на него липким малиновым леденцом на палочке. 

— Ты наступил на один из моих канатов, — сказал человек, который, предположительно… эм… управлял… эээ… существами позади него. — Этот лес — преддверие Лориэна, и ни один незнакомец не может войти в него незваным. Кто ты? Советую отвечать быстро, или я натравлю на тебя свою армию Мосок. 

— Спаннер, — прорычал Сквало. — Ты все ещё строишь… это? 

— Суперби Сквало, третий эльф, название чьей страны я все никак не могу запомнить, — монотонно сказал Спаннер. — Удивительно, хотя, честно говоря, не слишком. Реборн, сын как-же-его-звали. Что вы здесь делаете? Мы ничего не покупаем и ничего не продаем. 

— О боже, опять этот Спаннер, — вздохнул Реборн. — Единственный человек в мире, с которым я не знаю, как себя вести. 

— Мы хотим видеть Галадриэль, — сказал Сквало. — Проводи нас к ней. 

— Угу… — взгляд Спаннера уткнулся в Цуну. — Ты не можешь идти дальше. 

— В самом деле? — с надеждой спросил Цунаёши, но Реборн сразу же недовольно нахмурился:

— Послушай, Спаннер. Этот мальчик… 

— Несет с собой большое Зло. 

— …нет, его отец не с нами. 

— Я говорил о другом Зле. 

— Он идет с нами, а мы идем к Галадриэль, — отрезал Сквало. — Спаннер, останови своих Мосок и дай нам пройти. 

— Нет. 

— У меня с собой есть леденцы. 

— Нет. Я не беру взятки. 

— Апельсиновые, твои любимые!

— Жестоко, но нет. 

Тем временем интуиция Цуны давала ему подробные инструкции о том, что надо сделать, чтобы пройти. Ему это не особо нравилось, но мужчины обязаны делать то, что дОлжно. Даже если это немного… не по-мужски. Так что он глубоко вдохнул, несколько раз проклял этот мир и выступил вперед, ловя внимание Спаннера. Глаза эльфа расширились, когда он увидел Цуну перед собой — большие карие глаза, белые зубы закусили нижнюю губу, брови немного сдвинуты. 

— Я хотел бы пройти. 

— Хорошо, — немедленно отозвался Спаннер, едва заметно краснея, и Сквало вдруг почувствовал неодолимое желание достать меч и кого-нибудь убить. Гокудера посмотрел на Цуну с восхищением:

— Это было потрясающе, Десятый!

— Отлично, — одобрил Ламбо. 

— Ха-ха, интересно, почему он так быстро сдался? — смех Ямамото звучал так же непринужденно, как и всегда. 

— Не знал, что ты так умеешь, — пробормотал Реборн, пристально глядя на Цуну. Затем он повернулся к эльфу: — Теперь все в порядке, Спаннер? Отведи нас к Галадриэль!

— Знаешь, — сказал Спаннер, проводя Братство мимо своих Мосок, — я никогда не понимал, почему ты настаиваешь на обращении «Галадриэль», хотя тебе известно ее настоящее имя. 

— Галадриэль — это имя, данное ей статусом, — ответил Странник. — То, кто она есть. То, кем она была, не имеет значения. 

— Но ты не называешь ее досточтимого супруга «Келеборн», не так ли? 

— Колонелло слишком большой идиот, чтобы называть его как-нибудь по-другому. 

— Как непочтительно, Странник. 

Между Реборном и Спаннером завязалась дискуссия о необходимости завязать глаза прежде, чем они двинутся дальше. Цуне же было неспокойно — в основном от усиливающегося ощущения, что за ними по-прежнему следят. Если это был враг, то почему он до сих пор не напал? С другой стороны, это не мог быть и союзник — потому что союзник присоединился бы к ним. Нет, это был все тот же человек, что следовал за Братством сквозь всю Морию. Цунаёши был уверен в этом. 

— Ладно, — голос Реборна отвлек Цуну от его мыслей, — сейчас нам завяжут глаза и мы отправимся к Галадриэли. Радуйся, что с нами нет Мукуро — он первым выразил бы протест. 

«Ши-ши-ши… не слишком гостеприимно, правда? — прошептало кольцо, заставив Цуну с раздражением вздохнуть: это все больше и больше походило на Дорогу, Которая Никогда Не Закончится. — Ты даже не можешь смотреть на то, что тебе нравится, в то время как должен всего-навсего спасти мир». 

«Не мог бы ты заткнутся? — подумал Цунаёши. — Мы своего рода враги, так что я сомневаюсь, стоит ли мне вообще с тобой разговаривать». 

«Как грустно, — прозвучало в ответ. — Но я же не настоящий твой враг, правда? Вы, ребята, должны сосредоточится на уничтожении Бьякурана, а не меня».

«Насколько я слышал, Бьякуран потеряет всю силу, если тебя разрушить». 

«Ши-ши-ши… ты действительно думаешь, что можно править миром только при помощи кольца? Я, конечно, уникален, но не доводи ситуацию до абсурда, мой дорогой».

«Кто ты такой? — внезапно спросил Цуна. — Ты кажешься слишком… человечным, чтобы быть просто вещью». 

«Я принц, — мурлыкнуло кольцо. — И меня зовут Бельфегор». 

***

— Мы пришли, — сказал Спаннер, и Цуна невольно прищурился, когда повязку сняли с его глаз. Когда он наконец проморгался и смог разглядеть место, куда их привели, то застыл с открытым ртом и вытаращенными глазами — окружающий пейзаж был живой историей и воплощенной мечтой. Это было… было… Он не знал, как это описать, но «красиво» казалось слишком простым для такого. 

«Ошеломляюще, — подумал он. — Правильное слово — ошеломляюще». 

— Давно не виделись, Реборн, — послышался чей-то стальной голос, и Цуна увидел пару почти эфемерно выглядящих эльфов, спускающихся по ужасно длинной лестнице. 

— Галадриэль, — сказал Реборн, но Цуне почему-то послышалось «Лал». — Спасибо, что приняла нас. 

— Странно видеть, как ты кого-то благодаришь, эй, — усмехнулся стоящий рядом с Галадриэль эльф. — Нам сказали, что будет девять странников, но я вижу только восемь.

— Мукуро умер, — пожал плечами Реборн. 

— Слава Эру за маленькие чудеса, — вырвалось у Галадриэли прежде, чем она прикусила губу. — Я имею в виду, как… душераздирающе. 

— Да, — согласился Реборн. — Мы, конечно, все должным образом скорбим. Он был единственным в своем роде, и это уже было слишком много. 

— Конечно. Полагаю, вам нужно выпить, чтобы отпра… оплакать это. Его. По крайней мере, я думаю, что это был он. Но ты, Савада… впрочем, нет, я не могу говорить об этом где попало. Когда праздник начнется, я пошлю за тобой. Тебе нужно кое-что увидеть. 

Именно поэтому Савада Цунаёши вместе с Леди находился сейчас в комнате, погруженной в полумрак. Галадриэль медленно вышла в ее центр. 

— Посмотри в зеркало, — сказала она, наливая воду в стоящую там чашу. 

— Что я увижу? — осторожно спросил Цуна, зная, что во всем этом скрывался какой-то Высший Смысл, и смысл этот наверняка был плохим.

— Даже самые мудрые не могут этого знать, — загадочно улыбнулась Галадриэль, но взгляд ее оставался жестким. — Зеркало показывает много всего. 

«Слишком неопределенно… да и вообще не внушает доверия». 

— То, что было, — продолжила тем временем эльфийка, — то, что есть… и то, что будет. 

В конце концов любопытство победило, так что Цуна приблизился к зеркалу и заглянул в него. Он увидел некоторые моменты своего недавнего прошлого — главным образом о Сквало. Почему этот эльф смотрит на него… так?

А затем зеркало показало Войну. Цуна видел, как погибли его друзья, как, сражаясь, погиб он сам; глаза его шокировано раскрывались все шире и шире, когда он смотрел, как омерзительный орк странного вида оружием сваливает на землю Гокудеру. Намимори пылал в огне, большинство зданий было разрушено, а хоббиты — уничтожены, и кругом царили грязь, рабство, боль, мучение, горе, скорбь… И над всем этим стоял человек, одетый в белое, — даже волосы его были белы как снег. Его бледное, красивое лицо было искривлено в улыбке, больше подошедшей бы озорному шутнику, чем Повелителю Зла… Интуиция Цуны сразу сопоставило лицо и его репутацию. Без сомнения, это был Бьякуран. 

— Братство распадается, — голос Галадриэли был таким же мягким и приятным, как ощущения преступника, казненного на электрическом стуле. — И если оно распадется, то ты потерпишь неудачу. А если потерпишь неудачу… ты видел, что случится тогда. 

— Что? — прошептал Цуна. — Братство распадается? Все те глупые речи в Ривенделле были не более чем сотрясением воздуха?!

— Это верно не для всех, — сказала Галадриэль. — Один из тех, кто оставался бы верным тебе до конца, умер. Ещё один в Братстве не будет развращен кольцом, пока оно у тебя, и другой уже тоже вступил на этот путь. Но остальные…

— Я не понимаю. 

— Кольцо обладает своеобразной силой Жадности. Из-за их любви к тебе ни Рокудо Мукуро, ни Гокудера Хаято никогда бы попробовали силой отнять кольцо у тебя, так что с ними ты был бы в безопасности. Как ни странно, третий из Братства тоже начинает чувствовать к тебе расположение; однако я не могу сказать того же и об остальных. Кольцо играет с умами, Савада, — оно играет и прерывается только для того, чтобы потом одним ударом сокрушить умы оставшихся пяти. 

— Как я могу это предотвратить? — спросил Цуна. 

— У тебя есть два пути, — сказала эльфийка. — Один из них причинит боль тебе и только тебе — если ты будешь путешествовать в одиночку и никогда не подпустишь кого-то к себе настолько близко, чтобы он испытал соблазн. Другой путь — противоположность первому: он может причинить боль и тебе, и другим. Заставь их любить себя независимо от Жадности Кольца. Это твой шанс. 

— Когда я должен принять решение?

— Вы останетесь здесь на три дня, после чего кое-кто из наших проводит вас к лесу. До тех пор у тебя есть время. 

звезды: омг лол  
Цуна: D:

***

— Знаешь ли ты, для чего были созданы орки? — спросил высокий мужчина с черными волосами и одеждой настолько странной, что даже орк скорее умер бы, чем одел подобное. Идеально симметричные широкие брови нависали над такими узкими глазами, что было удивительно, как этот человек вообще мог что-то видеть.

Этим человеком был Генкиши, бывший Белый Волшебник. 

— Гррр…

— Когда-то они были эльфами, — продолжил Генкиши, обходя громадного орка с расплывчатой белой печатью на лице. — Принявшие темную силу… и разрушенные ею. Черт возьми, ты уродлив. И теперь ты был рожден заново, мой верный урук-хай. 

— Гррр…

— Ты здесь не для красоты и не для того, чтобы спорить со мной. Ты здесь не для того, чтобы иметь собственные идеи и независимость. 

— Гррр…

— Ты должен драться. 

— Гррр…

— Кого ты види… стоп, не рычи на меня. Кому ты служишь? 

— Ге-е-е… — начало отвратительное существо, созданное для драк, но не смогло закончить. Генкиши решил, что первый слог его имени — уже неплохой признак, и поднял руки, объявляя начало приготовлений. 

— Ты не будешь знать боли, ты не испытаешь страха! — объявил он. — Ты испытаешь вкус плоти человека! …Но, конечно, не моей. 

Генкиши одобрительно кивнул сам себе и обернулся, ища взглядом ненавистного подчиненного. Чувство было более чем взаимно. 

— Гамма!

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал высокий блондин, угрюмо подходя к волшебнику. — И чего ты хочешь на этот раз?

— Одно из существ в цирке «восемь-раньше-девять» несет кое-что огромной ценности. Это юный мальчик с каштановыми волосами и ореховыми глазами, стройной фигурой и милым… в общем, ты понял. Савада Цунаёши. Ты узнаешь его сразу же, как только увидишь. Приведи его ко мне — и неиспорченным, так что руки прочь. 

— В отличие от тебя, — скривился Гамма, возможно, наиболее нормальный, разумный человек во всем Средиземье, — я не пристаю к маленьким мальчикам. Я приведу к тебе всех детей, которых увижу, и ты сам решишь, какой из них правильный. Что делать с остальными?

— Убей их, — отмахнулся Генкиши. — А сейчас принеси мне выпить. 

***

Они оставили Лориэн позади, и хоть некоторые члены Братства наверняка будут скучать по этому месту, Цуна ощутил только облегчение, когда они тронулись на юг вдоль течения Великой Реки Андуин. Сидя в одной из эльфийских лодок, он чувствовал, что все больше и больше погружается в пучины паранойи. Кто-то следовал за ними, Цуна был в этом уверен. 

Почему он был единственным, кто это чувствовал?! Почему не Реборн, Сквало или Хибари, которые, предположительно, гораздо лучше могли бы почувствовать слежку?

— Этот орел слишком долго кружит над нами, — вдруг сказал Реборн. 

— Наверное, на всякий случай нам стоит передвигаться только ночью, — вздохнул Сквало. — В любом случае, наша цель — Водопад Рэроса. Ты уверен в этой дороге, Странник?

— Разумеется. 

— Тогда мы должны решить, идем ли мы сразу в Мордор или сворачиваем на юг к Минас Тириту, — заявил Хибари. 

Вспоминая слова Галадриэли, Цуна понимал, какой выбор ему следует сделать… по сути, выбора у него не было вообще. 

«Ты отправишься один, чтобы не причинить другим боль, — сказал Бельфегор у него в голове. — Как благородно. И глупо». 

«Да, но…»

«Когда ты планируешь сбежать?»

«Может, когда мы будем возле Водопада Рэроса?»

«Они просто последуют за тобой, и распад Братства закончится твоей смертью». 

«…почему бы тебе просто не прекратить их, ну, соблазнять?» — с надеждой спросил Цуна. 

«Ши-ши-ши… но где же в этом веселье? Я принц и могу делать все, что захочу, а крестьяне не имеют права сомневаться в моих действиях, — ответило кольцо. — Ты веришь мне, моя принцесса?»

«Нет, — отрезал Цуна. — Ты воплощенное Зло и оружие, которое может использовать наш враг». 

«Точно». 

— Десятый, — голос Гокудеры привлек внимание Цуны. 

— Да? 

— Все в порядке? Ты выглядишь… хм… нездоровым. 

— Все хорошо, спасибо, — улыбнулся Цуна. — Я просто задумался. 

Сквало смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. Он видел, что Цуна после отъезда из Лориэна вдруг резко помрачнел, но они не были в настолько дружеских отношениях, чтобы он мог об этом спросить. В этом плане он завидовал Гокудере, Ламбо и Ямамото, которые могли поговорить с Цуной в любой момент; если же к нему подойдет Сквало, то остальные решат, будто он попал под влияние Кольца. 

Хотя на самом деле тихий голосок в его голове нашептывал желание обладать скорее носителем кольца, чем собственно самим кольцом. 

— Уже поздно, — сказал Хибари. — Слишком темно, чтобы мы могли продолжать путь. 

— Остановимся на западном берегу, — из другой лодки крикнул Реборн. — Лучше всего будет провести ночь там. 

Интуиция Цуны с ним согласилась — главным образом из-за Скрытых Мотивов. Ночью он сможет попытаться украсть одну из лодок; Цуна знал несколько уловок, благодаря которым его лодка поплывет быстрее, — так что он получит преимущество, если остальные решат последовать за ним. 

— Твой меч мерцает, — заметили рядом, и Цуна повернулся к Сквало. Глядя на необычную внешность эльфа, он почему-то чувствовал себя немного… странно, так что Цунаёши побыстрее перевел взгляд на свой меч, который и правда сиял фиалковым цветом. 

— Рядом орки, — сказал он, и эльф в ответ мрачно кивнул. 

— Неудивительно. В конце концов, это ведь их территория. 

— Скоро мой День Рождения, — сказал Ламбо из другой лодки. — Эй, Странник, а когда у тебя День Рождения?

— У тебя вообще есть День Рождения? — подозрительно спросил Гокудера. 

— Ха-ха-ха, не думаю, что это подходящий момент для обсуждения ваших Дней Рождения. — Ямамото смеялся главным образом потому, что считал Реборна гомункулом, выращенным в горшке. — И Ламбо, до твоего Дня Рождения ещё не меньше четырех или пяти месяцев. 

— Я и говорю, — согласился Ламбо, — скоро. 

— Тихо, травоядные, — холодный голос Хибари эффективно заткнул всех троих. 

Вскоре они высадились на берег и начали устраиваться на ночь. Ламбо привычно жаловался на маленькие порции, но когда Сквало с неохотой дал ему ещё один кусок хлеба, тот лишь взглянул на эльфа исподлобья. 

— Ты всегда можешь представить, что это торт, — предложил Ямамото, и Ламбо кивнул:

— Некоторые из моих лучших обедов были галлюцинациями. 

«Я вовсе не струсил, — Цуна был далеко не так спокоен, как остальные. — Просто я знаю, что грань между храбростью и самоубийством очень тонка, и отправляться в… то место одному, без проводника — это верный способ умереть».

«Ши-ши-ши… Сам бы не сказал лучше, принцесса, — рассмеялся Бельфегор. — Как насчет того, чтобы вообще все это бросить?»

Предложение выглядело заманчивым, но Цуна знал, что тогда случится. Он не мог просто бросить все и сбежать, потому что не было ни одного безопасного места, где он мог бы скрыться — кроме, возможно, собственной могилы, в которую он мог попасть уже сейчас. Цуна глубоко вдохнул, чтобы немного ослабить тошноту. Он ещё никуда не ушел, а собственные движения уже казались ему медленными, неуклюжими и беспокойными, и это нервировало его ещё больше. 

Хибари плевать хотел на то, что он делает. Реборн был слишком занят, пытаясь понять, что ему втолковывали Ямамото с Ламбо; Рёхей с энтузиазмом уговаривал Гокудеру устроить футбольный матч. Но Сквало… эльф Лихолесья, кажется, завел себе новое хобби — Наблюдать За Цуной, а потому ясно видел его беспокойство. 

«Его что-то тревожит, — подумал Сквало. — Хотелось бы мне знать, что. Он боится? Конечно, мне тоже не нравятся те взгляды, что кидает на него Хибари в последнее дни, но все-таки… что бы это могло быть?»

Внезапно ответ предстал перед ним во всей красе. Эльф был более чувствителен к настроениям других людей, чем предполагали другие, и он знал, что со временем Братство распадется, передерется и, возможно, сделает ещё что-то столь же глупое. Разделить группу, члены которой рано или поздно могли превратиться во врагов, было разумным решением, но в одиночку затея Цуны не увенчается успехом. Ему нужен кто-то, кто помог бы ему… кто-то, кого благополучие Цуны волновало бы больше, чем о Кольцо. 

«Это можешь быть ты», — сказал тоненький голосок внутри его головы. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — решил все же спросить Сквало. Своим вопросом он поразил Цуну, чье обычное нейтрально-хорошее настроение тут же сменилось настороженностью и легкой паранойей. 

— Я в порядке, — ответил он. 

— Если у тебя появятся проблемы, с которыми ты не сможешь справиться сам, попроси помощи, — с нетипичной серьезностью сказал эльф. — Мы не можем исправить то, о чем ничего не знаем. 

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — пробормотал Цуна. — У меня нет никаких проблем. 

— Правда?

— Правда. 

— Как скажешь. 

Судя по тону эльфа, Сквало ничуть ему не поверил. Чтобы отвлечь его, Цуна решил показать Жало всем остальным, поскольку в этот раз меч горел чрезвычайно ярко — а это значило, что орки где-то совсем рядом. 

— Дерьмо, — сказал Ямамото. — Очень плохо. 

— О, орки, — усмехнулся Ламбо. — Круто. 

— Это не круто, — прошипел Цуна. — Орки едят всех, кроме орков. И мы определенно не орки. 

— Не волнуйся, Десятый, — громко заявил Гокудера. — Я защищу тебя даже ценой собственной жизни!

Как раз этот момент решили выбрать орки, чтобы на них напасть. Цуна в качестве эксперимента несколько раз ткнул куда-то своим мечом и решил, что ему вряд ли представится лучший шанс сбежать, так что он схватил свой мешок и побежал к лодке. 

«Простите, друзья, — печально подумал он. — Я не хочу этого делать, но…»

Оставшиеся на поле боя члены Братства были слишком заняты, чтобы заметить его исчезновение: они пытались убить всех и каждого, кто напал на них. Хибари отлично проводил время, даже и не думая сдерживаться, а Гокудера с Ламбо в кои-то веки поддерживали темноволосого гондорца, прикрывая ему спину.

— Все, что нужно — это одна стрела, — пробормотал Ламбо. 

— Мы можем отправить его в ад, — согласился Гокудера. Но Ямамото Такеши, известный также как Голос Разума, прервал их:

— Мы не можем отправить Хибари в ад!

— Почему нет?

— Потому что это Хибари!

— И?

— Подумайте сами! Он вернется, и вернется не один. Все людоеды и демоны ада будут в его распоряжении!

— Точно. 

— Черт возьми. 

В нескольких метрах от них Сквало как раз разрубил очередного орка, когда его недавно обретенный Цунаёши Савада-радар сообщил, что носитель кольца куда-то спешно удаляется от места битвы. Эльфу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что Цуна направляется к лодкам; он побежал вслед за ним и выскочил на берег как раз в тот момент, когда Цуна впрыгнул в одну из лодок и перерезал веревку. В этом месте Вселенная создала два пути, и один из них вскоре исчезнет после выбора Сквало. 

Вариант №1: вернуться к Братству, позволив Цуне отправиться в путь одному.  
Вариант №2: сделать прыжок и оказаться в одной лодке вместе с Цуной. Помочь ему, разумеется, но оставить Братство. 

Сквало понадобилось меньше наносекунды, чтобы сделать выбор и присоединиться к паникующему Цуне. 

— Ээээ?! Зачем ты это сделал?

— Я не отпущу тебя одного, — отрезал эльф, мрачно распутывая образовавшиеся в волосах колтуны. — Я тебе ещё понадоблюсь. 

— Но…

— Или оба, или ни один. Тебе решать. 

— …

— Я так и думал. 

***

В самый разгар битвы Реборн вдруг понял, что Неудачник Цуна куда-то исчез. Его инстинкты кричали, что нужно немедленно найти носителя кольца, но целое море орков не особо этому способствовало, оттесняя его от желанной цели и вынуждая драться вместе с Хибари, — впрочем, последний вскоре решил действовать самостоятельно. Честно говоря, Странник вовсе не был уверен, что доживет до конца боя; но внезапно орки прекратили атаковать и начали отступление. В первое мгновение Реборн почувствовал недоверие и настороженность, но сразу за этим пришла паника — он увидел картину, которую, как он думал, ему не придется увидеть никогда. 

У лежащего на земле Хибари из груди торчало три стрелы, и он явно был без сознания. Гокудера тоже был весь изранен; Рёхей лежал рядом — хоть и в сознании, но настолько усталый, что не мог пошевелить и рукой. Реборн понял, что исчез не только Цуна, но и Сквало, и Ямамото с Ламбо. Впрочем, сейчас его первоочередной задачей было остановить кровотечение у Хибари. 

— Не трогай меня, травоядное, — прошипел гондорец. 

— Меня не слишком заботит, будешь ты жить или умрешь, — ответил Реборн. — Но это заботит Цуну, а поэтому я предпочту видеть тебя скорее живым, чем мертвым. Ну… ладно, может быть, и нет. Ты меня раздражаешь. 

— Десятый! — закричал Гокудера. — Где он?! Я должен найти его! Он… я… Мы должны… гмпф!..

— Заткнись, — посоветовал Странник. — Просто заткнись. Итак, мы должны решить, что делать дальше — после того, как Цуна, Сквало, Ямамото и Ламбо пропали.

— Ямамото и того ребенка взяли в плен орки, — сказал Рёхей. — Но не думаю, что то же случилось и с другими двумя. 

— Десятый ушел, — простонал Гокудера. — И… и он не взял меня с собой! Почему? Неужели он попросил пойти с ним того тупого эльфа?..

— Пойдем следом за орками, — решил Реборн. — Та парочка раздражающих тупиц может быть ещё жива. Но сначала похороним Хибари…

— Я ещё не умер, — отрезал гондорец. — Хоть прямо сейчас я не могу двигаться, но только попробуй тронуть меня пальцем — и я закусаю тебя до смерти. 

— …и лучше нам не отступать от традиций. У нас есть лодка, которую можно сжечь?

— Конечно, — уныло сказал Гокудера, по-прежнему привалившись к дереву и не делая ни малейших попыток встать. 

Реборн пнул его несколько раз, но в конце концов под аккомпанемент проклятий Хибари потащил гондорца к лодке в одиночку. Наконец-то достигнув цели, он бросил Хибари внутрь и оттолкнул лодку от берега. 

— Он был хорошим человеком, — с благодарностью пробормотал Рёхей. — Да упокоится он с миром. 

— Скатертью дорога, — добавил Гокудера. — Все равно никогда его особо не любил. 

— А теперь отправляемся в путь, — приказал Реборн, — чтобы спасти Ямамото Такеши и Бовино Ламбо. Сквало с Цуной — будем надеяться, что они сейчас вместе и у них все хорошо — пойдут в Мордор сами. 

— Не понимаю, зачем нам спасать Ямамото и Бовино, — проворчал Гокудера. — Мир без них станет гораздо лучше. 

— Заткнись и иди. 

Три дня они преследовали орков, которые пересекли земли Рохана с поразительной скоростью. Выяснились, что орки не только были созданы уродливыми, но и не особо ценили красоту сна; разрыв между отрядами все увеличивался, что не добавляло Реборну хорошего настроения. На четвертый день они повстречали одного из самых своеобразных мужчин всего Рохана, возглавлявшего отряд рохарримов — Базиля, Третьего Маршала Рохана и племянника короля. 

— Что привело вас сюда? — спросил Базиль. 

— Мы преследуем группу орков, — ответил Реборн. — Они взяли в плен двух наших друзей. Мы думаем, что они ещё живы — по крайней мере, надеемся на это. 

— Мы атаковали и уничтожили группу орков два дня назад, но среди них не было представителей других рас. Я не хотел бы стать вестником плохих новостей, но должен сказать вам, что шансы обнаружить их живыми довольно-таки малы. Впрочем, если вы настаиваете, я могу преодолеть свою пессимистическую природу и подозрительность, дав вам разрешение на проезд через земли Рохана. Откровенно говоря, я могу дать вам также и лошадей. 

— Ого. Боюсь, нам нечем вас отблагодарить, — ответил Реборн. — Нам действительно нужны лошади, чтобы преследовать орков — даже если наши друзья, как вы и сказали, уже не с ними.

— Я всегда считал, что настоящий мужчина лучше умрет от собственной руки, чем даст себя убить, — кивнул Рёхей. — Это экстремально!

— Это не экстремально, — отрезал Гокудера. — Это неправильно. Даже Ямамото и тупая корова не стоят такого. 

— Это не от вас зависит, — сказал им Реборн. — Поехали. Базиль из Рохана сказал мне, что они убили орков совсем рядом; если мы будем придерживаться этого пути, то обязательно их найдем. 

Пока трое прекрасных представителей разных рас искали Ямамото Такеши и Бовино Ламбо, эти два юных авантюриста очень страдали в плену у орков. Впрочем, страдали они больше не от орков, а от красивого скучающего блондина, пообещавшего в случае побега не просто убить их, а переломать все кости до последней. 

Ламбо был уверен, что умрет в любом случае: орки все время заставляли его бежать, лишь изредка вливая какую-то странную густую жидкость ему в горло. 

— Кто из вас Савада Цунаёши? — спросил Гамма, и Ямамото прищурился в ответ:

— Что тебе нужно от Цуны?

— Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос!

— Почему все орки такие… разные? — спросил Ламбо, и Гамма, привыкший быстро отвечать на любой вопрос, начал детально объяснять различия между маленькими орками из Туманных Гор, большими орками из Мордора и громадными урук-хаями из Исенгарда. 

Около Леса Фангорн их окружила группа роханских всадников, тут же бросившихся в бой. Когда Гамма увидел, что орков вот-вот разобьют, он схватил хоббитов и попытался скрыться с поля боя — но, к его большому сожалению, к нему пришло Изменение Планов в виде стрелы в плечо. Ламбо тут же бросился бежать; в конце концов Гамма решил, что жизнь дороже любого Кольца, отпустил Ямамото и исчез в неизвестном направлении. Хоббиты скрылись в лесу, никем не замеченные в темноте, так что когда Реборн, Гокудера и Рёхей наконец-то прибыли на место битвы, их уже и след простыл. 

Пробираясь в глубь леса, Ямамото с Ламбо наткнулись на огромное древоподобное существо, в котором Ямамото узнал Энта. 

— Хо-хо-хо, — сказал Энт. — Меня зовут Николас по прозвищу Санта Клаус. Можно просто Санта Клаус, если хотите. Иногда меня зовут Санта или Клаус. Но вы можете…

— Да, да, мы поняли, — прервал его Ламбо. — Вопреки распространенному мнению о себе сейчас я собираюсь сделать кое-что логичное, а именно — попросить вашей помощи, чтобы выбраться отсюда. 

— Можно я сначала расскажу Историю Энтов? — спросил Санта Клаус. — Мне очень хочется. 

— Но время… 

— Я все равно расскажу, будите вы слушать или нет. Видите ли, нам угрожает один парень по имени Генкиши…

— Я слышал о нем! — воскликнул Ямамото. — Он Помощник Врага. 

— Правильно, он враг. Его орки разрушают лес и убивают деревья. То есть, мы тоже любим хорошо пошутить и посмеяться, это прекрасно… но иногда смеху приходит конец. Обычно — когда кто-то умирает.

— Правда? — задохнулся Ламбо. — Мы тогда обычно только начинаем смеяться. 

— В любом случае, мы хотим атаковать Исенгард, а именно — напасть на башню Ортханк. 

— И эта башня…

— Дом Генкиши. 

— Чего вы хотите от нас?

— Чтобы вы присоединились к нашему маршу, конечно. Вместе веселее!

***

Реборн с остальными так и не смогли отыскать Ямамото или Ламбо; зато они нашли лист мэллорна и крошки лембаса. С этим безусловным свидетельством присутствия хоббитов они углубились в Лес Фангорн. 

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — внезапно сказал Гокудера. — Как будто… как будто я встречу человека, которого встретить не хотел бы. 

— Странно, у меня то же чувство, — пробормотал Реборн. Затем он увидел, что к ним кто-то приближается. 

— Это разве не Белый Волшебник? — спросил Рёхей. — То есть… очевидно, что он волшебник — с этой палкой, которую он тащит. И он одет в белое. 

— Белый Волшебник Генкиши?

— Для дурных новостей никогда нет хорошего времени. 

— Я вижу прическу, похожую на ананас. 

— Что? Нет, он МЕРТВ!

— Нетнетнетнетнетнетнетнет…

— Угу, он идет прямо к нам. 

— Это экстремально. Я уже почти узнал его!

— Почти?! Я узнал его слишком хорошо. Давайте уйдем до того, как он нас заметит!

— Поздно, — мрачно сказал Реборн. — Он идет прямо к нам. 

Гокудера скривился и сделал шаг назад. Он готов был драться с орками хоть каждый день и даже дважды по четвергам, но это… это…

— Приятно увидеть тебя снова, — солгал Странник с вымученной улыбкой. — Рокудо Мукуро. 

***

— Отличный вид, — сказал Сквало, глядя на мир, раскинувшийся у их ног. Двум путешественникам пришлось взбираться на самую вершину горы, что случайно оказалась на их пути. Но Цуна, в отличие от эльфа, совершенно не оценил красоту и величие открывшейся им картины. 

— Мордор, — простонал он. — У меня плохое предчувствие. Пожалуйста, Эру, если я все-таки умру… то пускай они все умрут вместе со мной. 

«Ши-ши-ши… Что за ужасное желание, любовь моя», — одобрительно фыркнуло кольцо. Проигнорировав его, Цуна обернулся к Сквало:

— Я рад, что ты со мной, — тихо сказал он, почти заставив эльфа покраснеть. 

— П-правда? 

— Да. 

«Потому что ты умеешь драться, а ещё ты готов умереть за меня… даже если по некоторым причинам я предпочту видеть тебя живым». 

— Рад слышать, — с несвойственной ему серьезностью сказал Сквало. — Нет, я в самом деле рад это слышать. 

Почему-то слова эльфа вдруг показались Цуне зловещими. Но у него не было времени на размышления, потому что уже через десять минут он отчаянно старался пережить спуск с огромной скалы. Веревка, обвязанная вокруг талии, не внушала Цуне особого доверия, но выбора у него все равно не было. 

— Не смотри вниз, — предупредил его Сквало. — Иначе упадешь. 

— Я постара… аааааа!!!.. 

Громкий визг был слышен несколько минут — даже когда Цуна уже благополучно приземлился, упав с высоты всего-то в четыре с половиной фута. 

— Если ты уже закончил, — сказал эльф, сдерживая недостойное сурового воителя хихиканье, — то нам пора идти дальше. 

— …ааааа. Подожди. Пылающие земли впереди — это Мордор, да? Я прав?

— Конечно же, это Мордор. А ты чего ждал?

— Эм, ты, конечно же, помнишь о другом… очень жарком, пылающем месте? Куда никто не хочет идти?

— Это описание все ещё напоминает Мордор. 

— …где путникам обеспечены Вечные Муки, где бродят толпы демонов и потерянных душ, а так же много огня, — Цуна устало вздохнул, — и которое известно как Ад? 

Сквало оглянулся на него и почувствовал что-то вроде жалости. Потянувшись, он коснулся мягких каштановых волос в неловкой попытке утешить взволнованного носителя кольца. 

— Все будет хорошо, — с решительным блеском в глазах пообещал он. — Но как нам пройти по Мордору и не обнаружить себя? 

«Бьякуран где-то рядом, — внезапно сказал Бельфегор. — И он голый». Цунаёши, вздрогнув от неожиданности, решил, что умственное состояние их врага — точно не его забота. 

— Ты выглядишь бледным, — заметил Сквало. — Это все кольцо, да?

— Да, — признал Цуна. — Выносить его становится… эм… всё тяжелее. Скажи, что у нас осталось из еды? 

— Лембас, — ответил эльф. — Нужно съесть его, пока он не размок от дождя. 

— Дождя? — переспросил Цуна. 

— Этого дождя, — Сквало со вздохом указал на темные тучи, через секунду обрушившие на них настоящий ливень. — Этого проклятого дождя, которого в окрестностях Мордора не было уже триста тридцать девять лет, четыре месяца и семнадцать дней — ровно до того самого момента, когда я решил съесть этот гребаный лембас на этом гребаном камне… 

— Как думаешь, Черные Всадницы последуют сюда за нами? — неожиданный вопрос прервал его прочувствованную речь. 

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Сквало. — Я так не думаю. 

— Но в принципе могут?

— Ммм… да, в принципе могут. 

За ними наблюдал сердитый человек, сидящий на скале выше. «Воры» — так он называл их про себя. Эти грязные воры, заслуживающие быть утопленными, избитыми до смерти и сожженными одновременно. Где то, что они украли у него? Где? Где? Он был уверен, что его прелесть была у этих двух, и он намеревался вернуть ее себе. 

«Уродливый враг прямо по курсу», — монотонно заявил Бельфегор, и Цунаёши испуганно завертел головой. 

— Сквало? — спросил он. — Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь? Моя интуиция — и кое-кто ещё — говорят мне, что приближается новый враг. 

Эльф обернулся и внимательно посмотрел в ту сторону, куда указывал перепуганный носитель кольца, как на них вдруг кто-то прыгнул со скалы. На одинх рефлексах Сквало пинком отшвырнул нападающего к каменной стене.

— Кто это, черт возьми, такой? — завопил Цуна, когда высокий, уродливый темноволосый человек приподнялся, оправившись от удара. 

— Леви, — насмешливо протянул Сквало. — Эй, коровья рвота, ты что здесь делаешь? 

— Мое кольцо! — простонал Леви, уставившись на Цуну темными мерцающими глазами. — Моя прелесссть!..

«Не смей отдавать меня ему! — Бельфегор почти вопил. — Я видал подмышки, которые выглядят лучше его лица!»

— Нам нужен проводник, — пробормотал Сквало. — А он как раз знает дорогу. Вооооои, орочье дерьмо, ты сам нам поможешь или мне заставить тебя силой? Я рассчитываю получить пользу даже от таких отбросов, как ты!

— Тебе обязательно надо было ему грубить? — спросил Цунаёши, чувствуя немного к жалости к всхлипывающему человеку. — Ты уничтожил его самооценку. 

— Он в ней не нуждается. 

— Все чего-нибудь да стоят. Даже он. 

— Выводы на основе ошибочной статистики не стоят ничего, — сказал Сквало. — Леви — это ходячая груда ничего. Он жив только потому, что никто не посчитал достойным убить его. Мы надеялись, что однажды кому-нибудь станет так скучно, что он все-таки выполнит эту работу, но, видимо, настолько адской скуки не существует в природе. 

— …

— В любом случае, или он покажет нам дорогу, или я похороню его заживо. 

— Я покажу вам путь, — сказал Леви, вытирая слезы. — И мне жаль, что у меня такие толстые губы. 

— Некоторые вещи невозможно простить, — отрезал Сквало. — А теперь пошли. Мы направляемся в Мордор!

***

— Что?! — возопил Мукуро, когда ему вкратце объяснили, что происходит. — И вы так просто отпустили моего бедного, драгоценного, возлюбленного Цунаёши путешествовать с этим… этим эльфом?!

— Лучше уж он, чем ты, — отрезал Гокудера. 

— Ты видел Ламбо или Ямамото? — спросил Реборн, пытаясь избежать ненужной головной боли и перейти прямо к сути. 

— О дааааа, — протянул Белый Волшебник. — Они в порядке, можете о них не волноваться. В любом случае, я должен получить мою старую одежду обратно. Белый — определенно не мой цвет. 

— Почему ты до сих пор жив? — прямо спросил Гокудера, и Мукуро адресовал ему ядовитый взгляд. Ему не нравились разговоры о той ужасной драке, где он почти полностью сжег себе брови. 

— Для начала мы должны выйти из этого леса. 

— Ты просто-напросто избегаешь моих вопросов!

— И как ты догадался, ума не приложу, — сказал Мукуро, и все они волшебным образом выбрались из темного, кишащего энтами леса. 

Чтобы показать свои музыкальные способности, Белый Волшебник свистнул, и три лошади примчались на его зов. 

— Желто-солнечная — это моя лошадь Чикуса. Двух других зовут Кен и Ланчия. Вы можете выбрать любую, на которой хотите… гм… ехать. 

— Проклятый извращенец, — пробормотал Гокудера. Реборн не походил на человека, готового разделить свою лошадь с кем-то ещё, да и Мукуро тоже, так что Гокудера проклял свою удачу и яростно уставился на Рёхея, ясно улыбнувшегося в ответ. Скоро все четверо уже скакали к Рохану — видимо, сочтя своим долгом помочь в войне, которая там разгорелась. 

— Ум короля был затуманен злым шепотом прихвостней Генкиши, — сказал Мукуро. — Мы должны поговорить с ним. Успех этой миссии зависит от нашей скорости и умения держать задуманное в тайне, так что держитесь подальше от сплетников.

— Я не окажусь героем сплетен в любом случае, — с презрением фыркнул Реборн. — Сплетни — это по женской части. 

— А как же Цунаёши? — спросил Мукуро, и Гокудера впился в него взглядом. 

— Люди сами рассказывают ему обо всем, даже если он не спрашивает, — едко заметил Гокудера. — Потому что он — удивительный человек. 

Слова «в отличие от тебя» повисли в воздухе, пока не попадали мокрыми тряпками на пыльную дорогу. 

— Не могу дождаться, когда снова увижу моего Цунаёши, — вздохнул Мукуро, глядя на закат. — Будь осторожен, любовь моя. 

— Перестань быть таким вульгарным! Десятый тебе не принадлежит!

— Тихо, маленькая надоедливая муха. Дай мне помечать о любимом человеке. 

— Аргх! Остановите этого извращенца кто-нибудь!

***

— Вы видите перед собой врата Мордора, — прошептал Леви Цуне, а тот передал Сквало. 

— Неужели уродливость — это часть служебных обязанностей у орков? — хмыкнул эльф. — Они случайно не твои родственники, зеленокожее отребье? 

— Нет, — пробормотал Леви, глядя на меч Сквало. — Небезопасно идти этой дорогой. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что есть и другая?!

— Да. 

— Тогда почему ты привел нас сюда? — прорычал Сквало. — Ты что-то задумал. Сейчас мы просто похороним тебя живьем и… 

— Он проведет нас другой дорогой, — перебил Цуна. — До сих пор он был верен своему слову, и я наивно решил довериться ему ещё чуть-чуть. 

— Это что-то вроде задней двери, — объяснил Леви. — Кроме того, существует давняя поговорка, гласящая, что вы узнаете больше, если не будете стучать. 

— Ты с самого начала обо всем знал, да, ослиная моча? 

— Почему ты вечно его оскорбляешь? — спросил Цунаёши. 

— Почему тебя это волнует? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Сквало, причем в его голосе звучало искреннее любопытство. 

— Гм. И в самом деле, — вздохнул Цуна. — Тогда пойдемте, нам не стоит здесь задерживаться. 

***

Мукуро, Реборн, Гокудера и Рёхей попали в Золотой зал лишь с небольшими осложнениями, хоть их встретили не очень дружелюбно — даже потребовали, чтобы они оставили свое оружие, прежде чем попадут на прием к королю. 

— Ваш посох, Серый Волшебник-Извращенец, — сказал охранник, и Мукуро задохнулся от возмущения, прижимая белую палку к себе. 

— Вы же не лишите меня моей трости, правда? — спросил он таким несчастным тоном, что охранники не смогли этого выдержать. Они и так уже чувствовали себя немного оглушенными, а ещё их настигло странное желание немедленно принять ароматическую ванну для успокоения нервов. 

В конце концов охрана расступилась, давая необычной четверке пройти. 

— Мой лорд, — прошептал темноволосый человек на ухо королю, — прибыл Серый Волшебник. 

— Ваше гостеприимство не впечатляет, Теоден, — сказал Мукуро. — Что-то не так? 

— Скажите, что не обязаны его приветствовать, — прошипел темноволосый человек королю, отупело смотрящему на волшебника. 

— Почему я должен… приветствовать тебя… Рокудо Мукуро? 

— Во-первых, скажите тому ничтожеству возле вас держать свой раздвоенный язык за зубами, иначе я его укорочу, — отрезал Мукуро. — Во-вторых, я хочу музыки. 

— Стража, — устало сказал король, приняв это требование за проявление чувства юмора эксцентричного волшебника, — самбу, пожалуйста. А ты, Мочида, закрой рот. 

— Не то чтобы я в самом деле волновался по этому поводу, — необычайно серьезно начал Мукуро, но тут Мочида опять его перебил:

— Его посох! — закричал он. — Я же сказал вам разоружить их! Почему посох по-прежнему при нем?!

Эти слова вызвали мгновенную реакцию, и секунду спустя Реборн, Рёхей и Гокудера уже дрались, не подпуская стражу к Мукуро, который направился к королю Теодену. 

— Слишком долго ты сидел в тени, — пробормотал волшебник, подходя все ближе и ближе к безумному королю. — Посмотрите на меня, я освобождаю вас от этого заклинания!

— У тебя нет здесь силы, Серый, — прокаркал Теоден, заставив Мукуро нетерпеливо вздохнуть и закатить глаза к потолку. Преувеличенно терпеливым и очень типичным жестом он сдернул свой серый балахон, открывая белые одежды, свидетельствующие о его новом статусе Белого Волшебника. 

— Я освобождаю вас от этого заклинания, — повторил Мукуро, держа свой посох прямо перед собой. — И я вытяну тебя, Генкиши, как вытягивают яд из раны. 

Короля пронзила сухая боль, и он застонал, окруженный светом, исходящим от посоха Мукуро. 

— Если я уйду, — из горла старого короля вырвался новый голос, — Теоден умрет. 

— Ты не убил меня и не убьешь его. 

— Рохан принадлежит мне. 

— Иди выщипай нормально свои брови, урод! 

Мукуро резко усилил натиск, и ему наконец удалось прогнать Генкиши прочь. В башне бывшего Белого Волшебника, за мили и мили от места событий, черноволосый человек пошатнулся и упал на колени перед Гаммой. Никто не знает, что было потом — кроме неудачливой разумной картофелины в кармане у Гаммы, но она уже никому ничего не скажет. 

А в зале короля Теодена тем временем все удивлялись, что внезапное отбытие Генкиши омолаживает даже лучше, чем пластическая хирургия.

— Похоже, тебя раскрыли, — кто-то громко прошептал Мочиде, и тот, скривившись, заявил:

— Я ещё вернусь!

— Настоятельно не советую, — сказал ему Реборн. — А теперь шагом марш пошел отсюда.

И Мочида пошел. Он направился к той самой башне, где Генкиши делал все возможное, чтобы снова залезть к Гамме в штаны. Когда известный в узкий кругах «Змееуст» наконец добрался до своего босса, бывший Белый Волшебник был чертовски разочарован и срывал свой гнев на всех подряд. 

— От тебя воняет лошадиным навозом, — поморщился Генкиши, и Мочида поспешно отступил назад. — Этот человек в фетровой шляпе и с идиотским лицом… Я почувствовал в нем больше силы, чем в ком угодно другом. Он из Гондора? 

— Нет, — сказал Мочида. — Он с Севера. Один из рейнджеров, думаю, и у него ещё было ужасно уродливое кольцо. Две змеи с изумрудными глазами, коронованные золотыми цветами и пожирающие друг друга. 

— Кольцо Барахира, — сказал Гамма. — Этот человек, должно быть, утерянный король Гондора. Да. Только он может владеть таким кольцом: его невозможно украсть. 

— Главный Префект, — поправил его Генкиши. — У Гондора нет короля. 

— Насколько я слышал, Хибари мертв, так что мы снова можем использовать нормальные титулы.

— Меня ты не называешь нормальным титулом!

— Жестоко требовать обращаться «хозяин» к кому-то, кто стонет под тобой. 

— Это формальность! — отрезал Генкиши. — В любом случае, истинное происхождение Странника не имеет значения. Династия прервалась, а мир людей неизбежно скатится в хаос!

— А что насчет фей? 

— Фей не существует! Это всего лишь кучка извращенцев в юбках!

— Думаю, он подразумевал эльфов, босс. 

— О. 

***

Население Эдораса, фигурально выражаясь, сидело в глубоком дерьме. Приближалась война, и король вместе с придворными отправился в Хельмову Теснину, Великую Крепость Рохана — вероятно, самое безопасное место во всем королевстве. Мукуро срочно отбыл в Исенгард, чтобы закончить там какие-то свои дела, но Реборн, Гокудера и Рёхей остались в Рохане. 

Дорога была трудна, а идти по ней маршем со стариками, женщинами и детьми ещё тяжелее… всей этой информацией Мочида был счастлив поделиться со Злыми Парнями, которые его поддерживали. Ничего удивительного, что орки знали, где и как расположить свой лагерь. Но к счастью для королевства, роханские разведчики вовремя предупредили жителей о надвигающейся армии орков, так что они успели собрать солдат на фронт до того, как подошла основная армия врагов.

Несмотря на всю доблесть защитников, в конце концов они вынуждены были отступить в Хорнбург и пещеры Хельмовой Теснины, а оттуда уже перебираться в крепость. Женщины и дети были надежно упрятаны в самом тылу, а все, кто мог держать оружие, отправились воевать на фронт — готовые умереть, но не сдаться. 

Отчаяние, постоянное беспокойство, страх… Как же все они хотели вернуться к мирным дням до наступления темных времен! Как хотели вернуться к солнечному свету, веселым праздникам и фестивалям, рутинной работе и всему прочему, что не ценили раньше! Как всем хотелось сидеть по своим собственным домам, есть что-то горячее и пить что-то холодное — вместо того, чтобы пить что-то горячительное и не есть ничего вообще. 

— Многие из воинов повидали уже слишком много зим, — с нетипичной для него серьезностью сказал Рёхей. 

— А многие — слишком мало, — тихо добавил Гокудера. 

Отцы и сыновья прощались с плачущими семьями; сестры и братья обнимались, рыдая, и тихо плакали в стороне матери. Безнадежность мучила сердца, отчаянье было душераздирающим. Все, что они могли сделать — молиться, чтобы дорогие им люди увидели следующий восход солнца. 

— Началась война, — пробормотал Реборн. — И победа не достанется нам легко. 

— Ни один враг ещё не взял штурмом стены этой крепости, — сказал Теоден. — И никогда враг не вступал в Хорнбург. 

— Это не обычный враг. Урук-хаи гораздо сильнее и умнее орков. 

— Армия Генкиши напрасно умрет под нашими мечами.

— В жизни не слышал большей ерунды, — с насмешкой сказал Гокудера, и Теоден вдруг рванулся вперед, схватив его за отвороты рубашки. 

— Посмотри на моих людей, мальчик, — прошипел король Рохана. — Их мужество — не более чем тонкий заслон, который легко сломать. Но если это конец для всех нас… то я предпочту, чтобы они дрались с надеждой в сердцах, а не шли на бойню, как тупые овцы. 

— Разошлите гонцов, — предложил Реборн. — Попросите союзников о помощи. 

— И кто же нам поможет? — с издевкой спросил король. — Эльфы? Гномы? Не думаю, что с этого будет прок, Рейнджер. Нам не так повезло с друзьями, как тебе. 

— Гондор поможет. 

— Гондор?! Где был Гондор, когда орки прорвали Западный фронт? Где был Гондор, когда враги окружали нас?! Нет, Рейнджер… мы остались одни. 

Ночь опустилась на крепость, не принеся ничего, кроме нового горя. Люди прислушивались со страхом, не слышно ли приближающейся армии орков. 

Но вместо рожков врага они услышали рожки союзника. Люди во главе со своим королем с недоверием смотрели на приближающиеся войска эльфов. 

— Откройте ворота!

— Поверить не могу, — прошептал Теоден, когда Спаннер остановился прямо перед ним. Реборн, Гокудера и Рёхей стояли позади короля, и у каждого на лице читалось разной степени облегчение. — Как это возможно?..

— Я прибыл как гонец от Тимотео, — сказал Спаннер, высматривая в толпе знакомую каштановую макушку. — Люди и эльфы когда-то заключили союз о взаимопомощи. Теперь же мы прибыли, чтобы помочь вам в этой битве. 

— Не могу поверить, что я так рад тебя видеть, — с улыбкой сказал Реборн. 

— Где Цунаёши? 

— Десятый ушел, чтобы храбро уничтожить кольцо в одиночку, — объяснил Гокудера. — И… он не взял меня с собооооооой…

— Но…

— Но он бы целиком и полностью одобрил твои действия, — перебил Реборн. — Ему об этом обязательно расскажут, не беспокойся. 

— Конечно, — пробормотал Спаннер, обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на многочисленных эльфов и Мосок на своей спиной. — Тогда я должен не разочаровать его. 

— Прекрасно. То есть, прекрасное решение, я считаю. 

«Спасибо тебе, Эру, — подумал Реборн, — спасибо тебе за идиотов в этом мире». 

Война наконец-то началась. 

***

Ямамото Такеши и Бовино Ламбо начинали жалеть о тех временах, когда оставались в плену у Гаммы. Деревья, честно говоря, были не лучшими собеседниками. 

— Так мы идем в Исенгард? — спросил Ламбо. — Разве он не полон орков и прочих опасных вещей?

— В основном он полон прочих вещей, — сказал Санта Клаус. — Но не волнуйтесь, нам будет с кем там подраться. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, что мы тоже должны будем драться?

— Хо-хо-хо, — рассмеялся Санта Клаус. — Черт возьми, да. Исенгард будет наш!

— Ты немножечко слишком в восторге от предстоящей драки. 

— Я чересчур давно сижу без дела. 

— То есть ты совершенно точно не пацифист, — сказал Ламбо. — Что ты будешь делать, когда завоюешь Исенгард?

— Хо-хо-хо. Я построю банановую плантацию. 

— Это имеет смысл, — кивнул Ямамото, и Ламбо задохнулся от возмущения:

— Имеет смысл?! Какой же в этом смысл?! Это бессмыслица!

— Бессмыслица — второй из лучших видов смысла. 

— А какой первый?

— Хо-хо-хо, — снова засмеялся Санта Клаус. — Здравый смысл, конечно же!

— Что-то я его во всем этом мероприятии в упор не вижу, — пробормотал Ламбо. — То есть после завоевания Исенгарда ты больше не собираешься участвовать в драках? 

— Это зависит от моей живучести, — сказал Энт. — Если я останусь таким же сильным, то почему бы и нет? С виагрой встанет даже сухая палка!

***

В Хельмовой Теснине ставшие лагерем под стенами крепости урук-хаи как раз начали поджигать порох, чтобы взрывом снести ворота. 

— Это все ужасно похоже на финальную битву, — сказал Спаннер. — Интересно, буду ли я упоминаться в легендах. 

— Зависит от того, как ты умрешь, — ответил ему Реборн. — Если умрешь, забрав с собой сотню орков, то да. Если же сбежишь с поля битвы…

— Я не трус! Я вообще глава отдела технологий!

— Конечно. Утешься этим, если хочешь. Кстати говоря, орки сейчас доломают ворота. Есть идеи? 

— Мы могли бы отступить назад, — предложил Спаннер как раз в тот момент, когда орки сломали ворота и хлынули в образовавшуюся щель. — Упс, кажется, уже слишком поздно.

— Отступать! — заорал Реборн солдатам. — Ещё какие-то удивительно бесполезные идеи, глава отдела технологий? 

— По-моему, звучит достаточно неплохо, — сказал Спаннер. — Отступать к внутренним помещениям. Звучит презентабельно.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — удивительно искренне сказал Реборн. — Я ненавижу тебя так сильно, что если бы у меня были маленькие пушистые розовые тапочки, я бы засунул их тебе прямо в глотку или в твою…

— Ты когда-нибудь видел Цунаёши обнаженным? — безмятежно спросил Спаннер, подстрелив ещё одного орка. — Держу пари, что видел. Я так ревную. Даже мой леденец на палочке встает, когда я думаю об обнаженном Цунаёши. 

— Это не леденец, моральный урод!

— В самом деле? Как странно. Скажи, ведь Белый Волшебник обещал вам какую-то помощь? Ты уверен, что можешь положиться на него? 

— Мукуро, конечно, тот ещё извращенец и непредсказуемый фрик, но он полезный извращенец и непредсказуемый фрик. И если он отправился в Исенгард, а не остался помогать нам, то я уверен, что в его действиях есть какая-то логика. Даже если в Исенгарде, насколько я знаю, сейчас полным-полно орков. 

— Вероятность того, что ты прав, около двух процентов. 

— Чудеса случаются. 

— Неужели? Ты веришь, что неожиданный новый союзник захватит для нас Исенгард и выступит на нашей стороне? Не смеши моих Мосок, Странник. 

— Никогда не видел, как ты смеешься, — заметил Реборн, зарубив ещё одного орка. — И лучше никогда снова так не делай. Это ужасно. 

— Я могу делать все, что захочу. 

— Только если не хочешь, чтобы за тобой гонялись обе армии, потому что достать ты можешь кого угодно. 

— Вы бы потеряли ценного союзника. Единственный техник, что равен мне по способностям — это Гамма, а он на стороне врага. Кстати говоря о врагах… Мне кажется, или у всех сторонников Бьякурана есть гомосексуальные склонности? 

— В таком случае понятия не имею, почему ты ещё с нами. 

— Как думаешь, Белый Волшебник скоро к нам вернется? 

— Как думаешь, ты можешь заткнуться и просто сосредоточиться на битве? 

Они не могли выиграть эту войну… но зато могли дать Цуне ещё немного времени, чтобы уничтожить кольцо, и этого было достаточно. 

***

— Моя интуиция говорит мне, что другие члены Братства дерутся ради нас, — сказал Цунаёши, глядя на Сквало. — Как думаешь, скоро мы доберемся до Ородруина? 

— Нам потребуется по меньшей мере неделя, чтобы пробраться туда незамеченными, — ответил Сквало. — Это хамло покажет нам верный путь и тогда сможет уйти. Хотя вообще-то он не заслуживает ни малейшего доверия. Он как раз из тех подозрительных типов, которые ударят тебе в спину и обчистят карманы, а потом сбегут. 

— Как жестоко! — разрыдался Леви. — Я не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить такое отношение! Почему ты так сильно ненавидишь меня?!

— Помолчи, — решительно прервал его Цуна. — Мы находимся на землях врага, так что один громкий звук — и мы трупы. Лично я не хочу умереть. Вот честно не хочу. 

— Мы можем им пожертвовать, — шепнул Сквало, указывая взглядом на Леви. — Если мы когда-нибудь окажемся в критической ситуации, мы можем оставить его на растерзание оркам и сбежать. 

— Звучит чудовищно эгоистично. 

— Скажи, наша беседа не кажется тебе довольно… странной? 

— Ох, я уже ни в чем не уверен. 

— Ф-фактически, — подал голос Леви, — авторша сама не знает, что же, черт возьми, она делает, так что она просто продолжает писать, скрестив пальцы и надеясь на чудо. 

— Не будь идиотом, — с легким раздражением вздохнул Цуна. — В любом случае, что мы будем делать, когда придем к Ородруину? 

— Уничтожим кольцо, конечно же, — ответил Сквало. — Сбросим его в жерло вулкана. 

«Ши-ши-ши… я знаю, что горяч, так что незачем собирать вокруг меня ещё больше жара. Послушай, детка, мы все ещё можем сбежать вместе…» Цунаёши застонал, и эльф с беспокойством посмотрел на него. 

— Тебе плохо? 

— Всего лишь головная боль, — вздохнул Цуна. — Это кольцо сведет меня с ума. 

— Вероятно, я даже представить не могу… — сказал Сквало, желая хоть немного облегчить его ношу. К сожалению, он не мог забрать это Средоточие Зла к себе. 

«О да, — подумал Цуна. — Ты и представить себе не можешь».

***

— Враг оттеснил нас к внутренним помещениям, — заметил Спаннер. — Если кто-то собирается нас спасать, думаю, сейчас самое время. 

— Заткнись и бейся дальше, — посоветовал Реборн. — Убей! Убей! Убей их всех!

— Почему мы должны избить до смерти всю эту толпу? Уверен, что не все из них хотят убить нас. 

— Можешь остановиться и проверить, если тебе так хочется. 

— Жаль, что я не увижу ещё раз Цунаёши, — вздохнул Спаннер. — Я слишком молод и талантлив, чтобы умереть. 

— Надежда ещё не потеряна! — с порядочного расстояния крикнул им Рёхей. — ЭКСТРЕМАЛЬНЫЕ ситуации пробуждают в нас ЭКСТРЕМАЛЬНУЮ силу! Деритесь! Деритесь для собственного удовольствия! Деритесь так, как никогда не дрались прежде!

— Во имя экстрима! — пролетел по залам массовый клич, и воины Рохана замахали своими мечами быстрее и, кажется, даже умелей. 

— А я задавался вопросом, зачем его отправили вместе с нами, — задыхаясь, сказал Гокудера, опершись на камень. — Пожалуй, я готов признать, что он тоже бывает полезен. 

— Смотрите! — закричал кто-то. — Рохирримы здесь!

— Подождите, я и правда вижу впереди того самого извращенца и непредсказуемого фрика? — сказал Спаннер, искоса глядя на свет, беспорядочно заливающий все вокруг. — Хотя нет, это просто волшебник. 

— Я и правда вижу ходячее дерево? — крикнул Гокудера. — Подождите, это же Энт! С армией других Энтов!

— Похоже, Генкиши удалось настроить против себя больше рас, чем мы думали, — пробормотал невольно впечатленный Реборн, с первых мест наблюдая, как бегут оставшиеся в живых орки. 

— Мои старые добрые Хорошие Парни™, — в своем фирменном стиле сказал Мукуро. — Это сражение все же окончилось нашей победой!

— Не давай никому спрашивать, где он был во время самой битвы, — прошептал Реборн Спаннеру. — Интересно, что он там делал. 

— Ну, это же Рокудо Мукуро, — меланхолично сказал Спаннер. — Тем, кто не знает, и не нужно знать, а те, кто знает, хотели бы не знать никогда. 

— Гм. Довольно верно. 

— Однако, — продолжил Мукуро, — у нас впереди ещё одна битва, в которой Невозможно Одержать Победу. Сейчас громадная армия Генкиши пытается разрушить ослабевший Гондор. Если им это удастся, последняя наша надежда умрет!

— О Эру, ты наверное шутишь, — простонал кто-то. — Опять драться? Чувак, ты идиот или сумасшедший? 

— В конце концов, почему мы должны помогать Гондору? — спросил кто-то другой. — Я не вижу здесь ни одного гондорца, который дрался бы за нас!

— Быстрее, Странник, ты должен признаться во всех грехах, — сказал Спаннер. — В смысле, что ты из Гондора. И вылезь из шкафа, все равно это тебе не поможет. 

— Я из Гондора, — неохотно сказал Реборн. Мукуро, сияя от счастья, послал ему воздушный поцелуй, что сделало Странника ещё несчастней. 

— Так что, мы идем в Гондор? — спросил Гокудера. — Проводить небольшой воспитательный урок другим волшебникам? 

— Не только, — сказал Рёхей, хвастая недавно прокачанным интеллектом. — Мы выиграем для Цунаёши ещё немного времени, чтобы он смог разрушить кольцо. Это все для пользы Цунаёши!

И это убедило остальных продолжить драться куда вернее, чем идея Мира Во Всем Мире™.

— Мы идем на Исенгард!

***

— Так мы идем на Исенгард в основном потому, что там нас будут ждать Ямамото с Ламбо, — подвел итог чужому рассказу Реборн. 

— Генкиши тоже там, — добавил Мукуро. — Пришло время заплатить по счетам и показать наконец, кто из нас неудачник!

— Но если Энты взяли Исенгард, то Генкиши уже перебрался в другое место. Он сильный волшебник — так почему бы ему не превратиться в кого-то ещё и сбежать? 

— Это не правда! Потому что если это правда, то получается, что я не прав, а этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. 

— Ты просто не хочешь признавать, что был неправ, — перебил Гокудера. — Интересно, что сейчас делает Десятый? Я убью этого эльфа, если окажется, что с Десятым что-то не так. 

— О да, — согласился Мукуро. — Я единственный, кто может быть с Цунаёши. 

— Я отрублю тебе руки, — пообещал Гокудера, но против его ожиданий Мукуро лишь усмехнулся:

— Что ж, если у меня не будет рук, Цунаёши может просто ехать на моем… 

— На твоем месте я бы не заканчивал эту фразу, если тебе дорога жизнь. 

— У нас свобода слова!

— Свобода слова для всех, кроме тебя, извращенец. 

— Мы можем остановить их? — спросил Спаннер, глядя на перепалку Мукуро с Гокудерой. — Иначе в конце концов они убьют друг друга. 

— Меня это не волнует. Просто игнорируй их, — фыркнул Реборн. Это вообще была его любимая тактика: игнорировать все, что он не мог изменить. 

— Исенгард, — вздохнул Теоден. — Мочида тоже там. 

— Кто? — переспросил Реборн. 

— Тот проходной персонаж, который был во время нашей первой встречи. 

— О. Ну и что? Вы убьете его? 

— …ну…

— О боже, да перестаньте. Он предатель, в конце концов. 

— Но он довольно симпатичный. Я уверен, что можно найти какие-нибудь объяснения…

— Я так горд! — воскликнул Мукуро. — Разврат процветает под моей нежной опекой!

— Ты только что превратил меня в импотента, — отрезал Гокудера. — Так что заткнись, извращенца кусок… 

— Долго ли нам добираться до Исенгарда? — пожелал узнать Спаннер. 

— Некоторое время, — зевая, ответил Реборн. — Что бы я только не отдал, чтобы неудачник-Тунец сейчас был рядом… 

***

— Мы идем на юг уже два дня, — простонал Цуна. — Долго нам ещё? 

— Сейчас мы возле дороги, ведущей от руин Осгилиата к Минас Итиль, — сказал Леви. — Нужно поспешить. 

— В этом моя интуиция полностью с тобой солидарна, — вздохнул Цуна. — За нами будто кто-то следит…

— Не волнуйся, — сказал ему Сквало, коснувшись на мгновение его руки. — Я защищу тебя. 

Взгляд его серебряных глаз был серьезен, и Цуна не мог не покраснеть.

— Конечно, — сказал он, улыбнувшись. — Спасибо тебе за… 

— Не можем ли мы отложить эту безусловно романтическую сцену на потом? — умоляюще спросил Леви. — На нас охотятся. Мы в опасности. Постарайтесь немного лучше вникнуть в ситуацию, пожалуйста!

— Растерянность — первый признак влюбленности, — Сквало не обратил на него никакого внимания. — А я так растерялся, что сейчас даже презерватив не найду. 

— Поверь, у меня та же проблема, — признался Цуна. — Но только вчера я подумал, что есть один человек, который пойдет за мной куда угодно… это…

— Кто? — Сквало в самом деле хотел знать. Переполненное надеждой, его сердце забилось быстрее. Леви, стоящий в двух шагах от него, вдруг услышал ужасную музыку. 

— Это… — опять начал Цуна, но его прервал панический крик Леви. За несколько секунд Сквало успел добраться до него и даже попытаться убить, когда из-за скалы вылетела причина его крика. 

— Черные Всадницы, — прорычал эльф. 

— …это моя мама, — закончил Цуна. — Мы должны бежать! Вы понятия не имеете, что она сделает со мной!

— Ну…

— Из любви к моему члену, скорее же! 

***

В конце концов Реборн с остальными все-таки достигли Исенгарда, где уже долгое время жил Генкиши, успевший превратить свое обиталище в укрепленную цитадель. Но теперь она была полностью разрушена энтами, и даже Мукуро присвистнул при виде открывшихся им руин. 

— Царство энтропии, — восхищенно сказал волшебник, и тут же ему на глаза попались две до боли знакомые фигуры. Ямамото с Ламбо подпрыгивали в разрушенных вратах, крича и размахивая руками. 

— Вы, ублюдки, — прорычал Гокудера, как только они подошли ближе, — пока мы сражались на войне, вы все это время…

— Не завидуй, — отмахнулся Ламбо. — Стоп-стоп, подождите, Мукуро?! Что ты здесь делаешь?

— И где Цуна? — с беспокойством спросил Ямамото, оглядывая разношерстую компанию. 

— Цунаёши сбежал с эльфом, — ответил Рёхей, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел раскрыть рот. — Никакие преграды не остановят ЭКСТРЕМАЛЬНУЮ любовь!

— Игнорируйте его, — посоветовал Реборн. — Он уже родился полоумным. Идемте, нам пора преподать несколько уроков местным плохим мальчикам. 

— Тогда прямым курсом на Ортханк!

— Генкиши, — ухмыльнулся Мукуро, доставая блеск для губ, — наконец я все это кончу. Но только на своих условиях. 

— Я притворюсь, что ничего не слышал, — сказал волшебнику Реборн. 

— Такие, как он, заставляют меня усомниться в правильности моей ориентации, — признал Спаннер. — К счастью, существование Цунаёши спасло меня от участи безнадежного гетеросексуала. 

— Что случилось с вашей ориентацией, парни? — спросил Рёхей. — Тут что, все кроме меня геи? 

— Мысли позитивно, — сказал Реборн. — Зато все пряники будут твои. 

— К тому же тут не так много доступных женщин, — протянул Ламбо. — То есть, сколько их показали всего? Бьянки влюблена в Реборна, а Лал сделала из Колонелло наложника и вполне этим довольна. Кто ещё? 

— Всадницы, — сказал Спаннер. 

— Занзия не может быть обычной женщиной, — пробормотал Реборн. — В ней все буквально так и кричит: «Мои яйца круче, чем у всех мужчин вместе взятых». 

— Хорошее описание, — согласился Спаннер. — Слава богу, она единственная в своем роде. 

— Нана, мать Цунаёши, тоже не воплощает принцип «лав энд пис», — напомнил ему Реборн. — Впрочем, ни одна нормальная женщина никогда не влюбилась бы в Иемицу. 

— Как на мой взгляд, — сказал Рёхей, — одна из Всадниц довольно милая деву…

— Что?! Ты же не имеешь в виду свою сестру?!

— Я не о ней! Я всего-навсего о ее подруге!..

— Яху! — протянул с башни приторно сладкий голос. — Вы, ребята, все ко мне? И, вижу, немного приоделись по этому случаю?

— Кто это? — охнул Ламбо, прячась за Реборна, который тут же стукнул его по голове и, пожав плечами, под укоряющими взглядами остальных назвал это «несчастным случаем».

— Познакомьтесь, — мрачно сказал Мукуро. — Это Генкиши. Наш общий враг. 

***

За многие мили от них одна из Черных Всадниц чихнула.

— Этот проклятый пепел в воздухе заставляет меня задуматься о преждевременном выходе на пенсию, — пробурчала Хана. — Да и вообще — почему мы до сих пор преследуем этих двоих? Не похоже, чтобы Бьякуран или Генкиши собирались нам заплатить. 

— Это не касается ни босса, ни Большого Босса, — сказала Нана. — Это личное. Дела семейные.

— Понимаю, — вздохнула Хром. — Семейные дела очень важны. Именно поэтому в будущем я планирую серьезный разговор с Рокудо Мукуро. 

— Всегда поражалась, как смело ты говоришь о вашем родстве, — призналась Юни. — Будь у меня подобный родственник, я бы притворялась, что его не существует. 

— Я попыталась так и сделать, но почему-то не вышло. В этом смысле он похож на масляное пятно на одежде. 

— Если это семейные дела, — сказала Айрис, — тогда почему в этом участвуем все мы без исключения? Ничего личного, но мне пора обновить мои имплантаты. 

— Хахи?! Ты снова собираешься изменить форму груди? — заинтересованно спросила Хару. — Это так… оригинально!

— Я знаю. Если в меня будут стрелять, я даже не стану им мешать — нет такого оружия, что пробило бы Мифриловые Имплантаты. Кстати, сегодня распродажа. 

— Значит, ты хочешь уйти? — спросила Нана. — Все в порядке. Не думаю, что мне понадобятся помощники.

— Я хочу остаться, — немедленно заявила Хару. — Хочу увидеть Цуну-сана! Он такооой милый. 

— Так мы догоним его сейчас, пока он не уничтожил кольцо, или перехватим уже на обратном пути? — поинтересовалась Хана. Нана поджала губы, на мгновение задумавшись, и наконец пришла к очевидному выводу:

— Мы разрушим их свадьбу. 

— …разве он женится? 

— Если тот эльф все-таки добьется своего, то да. 

— Это правда, — кивнула Юни. — Эльф серьезно запал на Цунаёши. 

— Судя по тому, что я видела, как и практически все мужчины вокруг, — фыркнула Хана. — Уверена, что если бы Занзия была мужчиной, она бы тоже преследовала его под предлогом соперничества или чего-то в этом роде. 

— Не мели чепухи, чертов мусор, — прорычала Занзия. — Это дерьмо меня больше не интересует. Когда мы в последний раз кого-нибудь убивали? С последнего убийства прошли уже месяцы! А все потому, что гребаный ублюдок Бьякуран помешался на этом карлике и кольце!

— То есть ты тоже больше не будешь их преследовать, — сказала Айрис. — Лично я только «за». Мы все можем просто расстаться. Разойтись. Пойти разными дорогами, в конце концов…

— Я знаю, что мне понадобилось два года, чтобы вступить в этот отряд, но сейчас я чувствую себя немного скованной…

— Больше не могу жить с теми жалкими потугами, что вы называете «сексом»…

— Извините, девочки, но у нас слишком много общего. Мы слишком похожи. 

— Честное слово, дело не в вас, просто я переживаю фазу эгоизма, вы же знаете… 

— Я предпочла бы стать наркоманкой и жить в конюшне, чем провести с вами ещё хоть час. 

— Спасибо, Занзия. Мы тоже тебя любим. 

— Мне и правда вы все нравитесь, вы очень милые женщины, но эта команда не рассчитана на долгосрочную перспективу. 

— Я люблю вас, но в то же время не люблю вас, и, по-моему, я больше женщина, чем думала до сих пор. 

— Не думаю, что мы подходим друг другу.

— В моей жизни произошли кое-какие перестановки, и теперь в ней нет места для вас, извините. Я люблю вас, но переживаю сейчас кризис среднего возраста, и, если честно, не собираюсь жить дальше. В конце концов, все великие люди умирают молодыми. 

— Я могла бы выйти замуж за любую из вас, но, к счастью, я по-прежнему традиционной ориентации. 

— Да, — И-пин наконец удалось перекричать своих коллег, — я окончу институт, а вы даже никогда не учились в колледже, ха-ха. Книги — моя любовь, о да, детка. Мы просто не можем больше оставаться на одной волне, на одной и той же рифме. 

— Кто подсадил ее на рэп? — слегка встревожено спросила Нана, но тут же покачала головой. — В любом случае, хватит разговоров, мой заблудший сын ждет меня… к тому же мне нужно купить ему свадебное платье.

— Хахи?! Ты сейчас по магазинам? Я могу помочь в выборе? 

— Конечно, Хару. Ты должна быть рядом со мной, когда мы разрушим эту богомерзкую свадьбу и Цу-кун станет женщиной, как ему и полагалось с самого начала. 

В нескольких милях от них упомянутый молодой человек вздрогнул. Его интуиция била во все колокола, предупреждая о нависшей над ним опасности. 

***

— Странно, я думал, он будет по крайней мере красив, — сказал Ламбо. — Что за странные у него брови? Он что, гейша?.. Эй, Реборн, он гейша? Ха-ха-ха! Он воображает себя женщиной? Что за жалкий неудачник!

— Мочида! — яростно взревел Теоден, увидев, что его экс-слуга стоит за спиной у Генкиши. — Немедленно застегните рубашку, молодой человек!

— Но босс сказал, что…

— Немедленно, я сказал!

— Ещё один собственник, — пробормотал Спаннер. 

— Присоединяйся ко мне, и Мочида будет твоим, — крикнул Генкиши королю, но угрожающий взгляд Реборна помог Теодену принять правильное решение. Бывший Белый Волшебник недовольно нахохлился, с презрением посмотрев на Мукуро. 

— Тебе я даже не буду предлагать присоединиться к моему благородному делу. 

— Единственное, что меня интересует — это штаны Цунаёши и все, что к ним прилагается. Сдавайся, дурак! 

— Никогда!

— Отлично. Тогда оставайся взаперти под охраной энтов. А мы вернемся в Рохан и начнем вечеринку. 

— «Мы»? — с любопытством спросил Теоден, и Мукуро, во взгляде которого на мгновение мелькнула неуверенность, кивнул:

— Мы. 

— Вообще-то говоря, — категорично заявил Реборн, — мы поедем в Минас Тирит. 

— Но это же Гондор! — запротестовал Ламбо. — Что скажет Хибари?

— Хибари умер. 

— Ничто не может убить Хибари! Ничто!

— На свете есть куча смертоносных угроз и помимо Ничто. 

— Какая уверенность в нашем павшем товарище, — фыркнул Мукуро. — Я бы сказал, достойная восхищения. Устыдись своих сомнений, Реборн!

— Я думал, ты не любишь Хибари. 

— О да. Но я не говорю плохо о мертвых. Ну… по крайней мере, не всегда говорю. 

— Но почему бы тебе просто не согласиться, что он… впрочем, ладно. Я определенно не хочу этого знать. Теоден, пошлите гонца, чтобы роханская армия двинулась на Минас Тирит, а мы выступим вслед за ними. 

— Неужели все в самом деле скоро закончится? — мечтательно вдохнул Мукуро. — Мой прекрасный Цунаёши разрушит кольцо, мы уничтожим орков, затем я женюсь на нем и… 

— Иемицу живьем снимет с тебя кожу. 

— Ха-ха-ха, он будет не единственным, кто попытается это сделать, — бодро заявил Ямамото, заставив Мукуро вздрогнуть. Иногда этот идиот мог быть удивительно… пугающим. 

— В любом случае, — протянул Реборн, — больше никаких мне фокусов. Мы должны победить в этой войне. 

***

Орки оказались слишком заняты подготовкой к войне с Гондором, чтобы обратить внимание на движущейся к Ородруину отряд Цунаёши. Все были немного разочарованы, но, по правде говоря, не слишком. 

— Я чувствую, что нас должно что-то остановить, — шептал Цуна Сквало. — Что-то вроде гигантского паука или чего-то в том же духе. Моя интуиция говорит мне, что все, до сих пор бывшее у нас вместо сюжета, сейчас самоуничтожается. Это похоже на…

— Похоже на что? 

— Похоже, что тот, кто начал все это дерьмо, понятия не имеет, как его закончить. 

— Это судьба всех войн и приключений, — философски сказал Сквало. — Начало вроде бы невинное, а потом все катится в ад. Исчезают представления о том, что делать дальше, теряется тема, которая должна была проходить красной линией через весь сюжет, и первоначальные цели отходят далеко на задний план. 

— Ты видел много войн? — спросил Цуна. — Сколько тебе лет?

— Эм… а какой ответ будет правильным? То есть, я хочу сказать, возраст — это достаточно деликатный вопрос…

— Я всего-навсего хочу знать, насколько ты старше меня, — сказал Цунаёши, покраснев. — Мне просто… интересно. 

— О…

— Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы завести отношения с не-эльфом? — выпалил Цуна, залившись краской с головы до ног. 

«Не-е-е-ет! — завопило кольцо, оно же Бельфегор. — Черт возьми, только не этот ебанат! Ты не можешь всерьез рассматривать его в качестве любовника! Он слишком громкий! Да если вы займетесь сексом, все Средиземье узнает об этом ещё в процессе!»

Эти слова заставили Цуну покраснеть ещё сильнее, хоть и казалось, что дальше уже некуда. 

— Уверен, что кто-нибудь где-нибудь нашел какой-нибудь способ обойти это глупое препятствие, называемое «смертность», — странным голосом сказал Сквало. Его глаза подозрительно блестели: может, от слез, а может, это было всего-навсего неприкрытое самодовольство. 

«Руки прочь! Он мой, сука!..»

— Ну, — кашлянул Цуна, старательно глядя в сторону, — если ты когда-нибудь задумаешься над этим, обязательно скажи мне. 

— Я уже, — твердо ответил Сквало, глядя на Цуну Чрезвычайно Выразительным Взглядом. Складывалось впечатление, будто эльф раздевает его глазами, но это было на удивление приятно. — С тех пор, как тебя встретил, только об этом и думаю. 

— Меня? — переспросил Цуна, и вокруг парочки странным образом начали прорастать розы. — Ты думал о том, чтобы завести отношения со мной?.. 

— Не смог удержаться от соблазна, — признался Сквало. — Ты совершенно исключительный молодой человек, Цунаёши Савада.

— О, — счастливо вздохнул Цуна, глядя себе под ноги. Мимо них как раз проходило несколько орков, разговаривающих о войне, убийствах и преимуществах мордорской стали, как и полагается настоящим мужчинам, но на маленький отряд почему-то никто не обращал внимания. Ну, почти никто: один орк, глянувший в их сторону, практически ослеп от плавающих вокруг сияющих пузырей. 

— Я хочу провести с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь, — с отчаяньем продолжил Сквало. В конце концов, он уже перешел свой Рубикон и ему нечего было терять, правда ведь? — Я хочу знать, каково это — просыпаться рядом с тобой, целовать тебя и знать, что больше никто не стоит между нами. 

— Боже мой, — шокировано выдохнул Цуна, и в его глазах тоже заблестело что-то, похожее на слезы. — П-правда? Н-но я — это всего лишь я. Ты можешь думать, что я исключительный и совершил геройский поступок, приняв миссию уничтожить это кольцо, но честно, я согласился лишь под давлением обстоятельств. Я не герой! Я вообще не хотел никуда идти. 

— Но все же ты пошел, — тихо сказал Сквало. — Ты вел себя мужественно и заботился о всех нас до самого конца. И ты не сбежал при первой же опасности. 

«Лучше не говорить, что у меня не вышло бы при всем желании», — подумал Цуна, вспоминая, что возможностей сбежать и спасти свою шкуру ему совершенно точно не предоставили. 

— И ты…

— Я люблю тебя, — заявил эльф, и розы вокруг начали расти ещё быстрее. — Я люблю тебя так сильно, что любил бы тебя, даже не будучи в этом уверенным. 

— Другие никогда не примут нас, — сказал Цуна, сморкаясь в платок от переполнивших его чувств. — Что, если мой отец заставит нас повторить сюжет Ромео и Джульетты? Нас ждут горы осуждения и препятствий!

— Главное препятствие любви — это страх не быть любимым в ответ, — сказал Сквало, думая, что Иемицу будет просто счастлив, если его сын в результате окажется с кем-то кроме Мукуро. — Без разницы, что за будущее меня ждет, главное — ты будешь со мной. 

— О, это так невыносимо романтично, — вздохнул Цуна. 

«Ладно, я готов к сотрудничеству, — внезапно сказал Бельфегор. — Как тебе такое предложение: я стану вашим обручальным кольцом и ты всегда будешь носить меня? Это лучше, чем сгореть в Ородруине». 

«Сомнительное предложение, — подумал Цуна. — Ты по-прежнему Кольцо Зла (тм) и приспешник Бьякурана». 

«Но я обещаю, что не буду помогать ему вернуться. Нет, серьезно. И вообще, ты когда-нибудь видел этого парня голым? Ну, очевидно, что нет, и вот что я тебе скажу: хоть с физической точки зрения его можно назвать привлекательным, но я предпочитаю не иметь дел с людьми, что делают такое с зефиром». 

Цунаёши совершенно точно не хотел знать, что его Враг Номер Один делает с зефиром. 

— А ты, Цунаёши? — нехарактерно тихо спросил Сквало. — Я признался в своих чувствах к тебе. Могу ли я рассчитывать на взаимность? 

— Я чувствую то же самое, — немедленно ответил Цуна, глядя на высокого эльфа. — Ты круче кипяченой воды, жарче середины лета в Стамбуле, жарче… жарче всех, кого я только встречал в своей жизни. 

— И ты согласен провести со мной всю оставшуюся жизнь? — нервно переспросил Сквало. — То есть, я уточню — на всякий случай — что, наверное, мы могли бы пожениться в ближайшем будущем. Ну, если ты согласен. 

— Согласен, — прошептал Цуна, и розы вокруг них вдруг превратились в вишневые деревья. — Я никогда не был счастливее, чем сейчас. Как будто сбылись все мои мечты. 

— Сначала мы должны избавиться от кольца, — решил Сквало, — а затем я продемонстрирую тебе кое-какие эльфийские обряды. В частности, среди них есть проверка, является ли тело невесты тем, чего желает жених, и наоборот. Так что мы могли бы быстро спасти мир, затем найти какую-нибудь пещеру и исполнить этот обряд — исключительно для того, чтобы поддержать старые традиции, разумеется. 

— Да, — кивнул Цуна, — это имеет смысл. Но сначала я должен потребовать, чтобы ты предложил мне выйти замуж должным образом. Я имею в виду, все, о чем ты говорил — это по большей части общие фразы и кружение вокруг главного вопроса. Не хочу показаться капризным, но мне правда нужно красивое предложение. 

Сквало понимающе кивнул. Секунду подумав, эльф сорвал несколько роз с земли и ветвь с вишневого дерева, сложил их вместе, сделав очень условный букет, и опустился на колени перед будущим супругом. 

— Савада Цунаёши, — максимально серьезно сказал Сквало. — Я не богат и не знаменит, но зато я горяч как ад. Будешь ли ты моей Беллой, если я буду твоим Эдвардом? 

— Это предложение откровенно слито, — заметил Цуна, — но да, моя любовь. Черт возьми, о да. 

***

— Если у кого-то есть план, мир сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы не дать этому плану воплотиться в жизнь, — сказал Реборн. 

Вскоре после того, как они достигли Гондора, туда же прибыли орки и окружили их. А если сплетни от информационной сети Мукуро были правы и разведчики не обкурились какой-то травой, то прямо сейчас к Гондору двигалось ещё больше орков. 

Короче говоря, они были по уши в дерьме. 

— Нам нужно чудо, — всхлипнул Ламбо. — Я не хочу умирать. Я такой молодой и красивый, и до сих пор не сделал пирсинг в пупке! 

— Кого волнует твой пупок, идиот? — прорычал Гокудера. — Для меня позор, что я вынужден дышать с тобой одним воздухом!

— Не волнуйся, на самом деле он не это хотел сказать, — заверил Ямамото рыдающего Ламбо. — Он говорит, что ему тоже очень жаль. 

— Ты, гребаный бейсбольный фрик!.. — взвыл Гокудера. 

— НЕТ! — вдруг закричал Мукуро и рухнул, как подкошенный. — Боже мой. Как… невыносимо! Как ужасно!

— Черт возьми, а с тобой ещё что такое? — прямо спросил Реборн, оторвавшись от созерцания орков, которые в свою очередь созерцали дергающегося волшебника. 

— Я почувствовал, как на мгновение тьма завладела моим сердцем, — прохрипел Мукуро. — Как будто…

— Бьякуран вернулся? — с тревогой спросил Теоден. 

— У орков появились мозги? 

— К нам летит дракон?

— Гораздо хуже, — ответил Мукуро. — Как будто Цунаёши вышел за кого-то замуж. 

Повисла такая тишина, что было слышно, как мимо пролетела муха. 

— Ты не можешь утверждать это всерьез, — сказал Спаннер. — Это же просто смешно!

— Согласен, — кивнул Гокудера. — Мои ощущения подтверждают, что Десятый не собирается вступать с кем-либо в брак без моего благословления. 

— И конечно же, ты не благословишь никого, кроме себя? — хмыкнул Ламбо и тут же пригнулся, уворачиваясь от полетевшего в него динамита. — Какие мы вспыльчивые, надо же. 

— Орки пошли в атаку! — крикнул какой-то воин, и обернувшийся Реборн действительно увидел орков, с энтузиазмом штурмующих стены цитадели. Не похоже было, что защитники смогут долго их сдерживать. 

— Как только они прорвутся, мы все окажемся в аду, — простонал Мукуро. — Эй, вы правда думаете, что я буду сражаться и рисковать своей жизнью? Цуна-тяна здесь нет, а значит, нет нужды изображать из себя героя! Это бессмысленно!

— Это гарантировало бы, что мы проживем достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть Цунаёши снова, — прорычал Реборн. 

Но когда орки сломали врата и они уже оставили последнюю надежду на спасение, где-то поблизости зазвучали рога Рохана. 

— Аллилуйя! Мы спасены! — закричал Ламбо. 

Дальше все развивалось по накатанному сценарию: одни живые организмы умирали, другие живые организмы размахивали кусками железа до тех пор, пока те не вываливались у них из рук, а третьи занимались такими странными вещами, как лапанье союзников в общей сумятице боя. 

— Лучше бы это была не твоя рука, Мукуро!

— Что за черт, волшебник-извращенец?! Руки прочь!

— Любой, кто попытается схватить меня за задницу, должен подумать дважды. 

— Немедленно забрал руки от моей промежности!!!.. 

— Ку-фу-фу, любители. Это всего лишь энерговосстанавливающая техника для поддержания моей магии. Вы мне не нравитесь, но мужское тело есть мужское тело, и стимуляция…

— Тут много разных мужских тел вокруг! Мертвых! Мертвые не говорят «нет»!

— Ты поощряешь некрофилию, Странник? 

— Мы проигрываем! LOL!

— Ты хотел сказать «SOS»?

— Без разницы, лишь бы это спасло нас!

Врагам, казалось, не было конца: на место каждого убитого орка тут же становилось десятеро; Реборн никогда ещё не убивал так много орков за один день. Он рассеяно задался вопросом, что сейчас делает Цунаёши. 

— Нам нужно какое-то новое оружие, и нужно прямо сейчас, — прохрипел Теоден. — Странник! Сделай хоть что-нибудь!

— Вы что, ждете, что я вытащу проклятую армию из своей задницы? — зарычал Реборн. — Или вы думаете, что стоит мне только свистнуть — и армия мертвецов под моим командованием спустится на парусах вниз по реке, обеспечив нам победу?! 

И тут наконец-то случилось чудо. 

Флот Умбара поднялся вверх по Андуину, и вместо извечных врагов Гондора в нем были какие-то существа, похожие на призраков. После небольшой путаницы и выяснения отношений они наконец вступили в бой, с радостью согласившись ещё раз послужить королю Гондора перед тем, как окончательно отойти к загробной жизни. 

— Если ты способен на такое даже без свиста, то я не хочу знать, что ещё ты можешь достать из своей задницы, — благоговейно сказал Ламбо. 

— Впечатляет, — пробормотал Мукуро, с новым уважением глядя на задницу Реборна. — Серьезно, впечатляет. Могу я предложить твоей заднице рукопожатие?

Ещё никогда Реборн не чувствовал с такой остротой, что что-то в его жизни пошло не так. 

***

— Интуиция говорит мне, что армию Бьякурана уничтожили, — внезапно сказал Цуна. — Они атаковали Гондор и проиграли, причем к победе наших каким-то образом причастна задница Реборна. 

— Не знал, что Странник так вульгарен, чтобы воевать задницей. 

— Честно говоря, Реборн — одна сплошная загадка. Никто не знает его мотивов и никто не может предсказать, что он сделает в следующий момент. 

Сквало с Цуной шли рядом, держась за руки, и даже издалека выглядели отвратительно сладкой парочкой. 

— Когда закончим со всем этим, — застенчиво начал Цуна, — что мы будем делать дальше? 

— Для начала встретимся с остальными. Я уверен, что они по-прежнему… гм, в любом случае, твоя интуиция приведет нас к ним. Ты упомянул Гондор, так? Тогда мы пойдем туда, — ответил Сквало. 

Его жених улыбнулся и кивнул, прежде чем внезапно вспомнил кое-что ещё.

— Кстати говоря, ты не знаешь, куда подевался Леви? 

— Понятия не имею. Думаю, авторша просто-напросто забыла о нем и теперь пытается хоть как-то оправдаться, — неодобрительно заметил Сквало. — Что за бесполезная трата слов. 

Цунаёши светился от счастья, наконец почувствовав, что все проблемы, с которыми ему пришлось столкнуться на пути к этому моменту, стоили того. Если бы он не взялся отнести кольцо в Мордор, то, вероятно, до сих пор прятался бы в своем панцире, отгораживающем его от всего остального мира.

Чтобы достигнуть Ородруина, они долго шли по орочьей тропе. Затем свернули на какую-то другую дорогу, по которой идти было гораздо быстрее, хоть Мордор с его пустынной землей, скалами и трещинами все равно не располагал к походам. Но наконец они сошли и с этой дороги, принявшись взбираться непосредственно на сам Ородруин. От исполнения великой мисси их отделяли считанные часы. 

— Кольцо сильно на тебя давит? — обеспокоено спросил Сквало. Цуна в ответ только покачал головой и улыбнулся:

— Да нет. 

«Не так, как ты думаешь, и я совершенно точно не собираюсь рассказывать, что неодушевленный предмет предложил стать секс-игрушкой — и все для того, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь». 

— Твое присутствие, — продолжил Цуна, — помогло мне справиться с его давлением куда больше, чем я могу выразить словами. 

— Я рад, — ответил Сквало, пытаясь не станцевать танец победы прямо здесь и сейчас. По всему миру тысячи фанаток визжали от восторга, капая слюной на его фотографии. 

И поскольку движение вперед в конце концов все-таки приводит людей вперед, то спустя какое-то время они наконец достигли Саммат-Наур, Огненных Палат, в которых Цунаёши было предначертано избавиться от кольца. 

«Имей милосердие! — визжал Бельфегор. — Я слишком красив, чтобы умереть!» 

— Могу я попросить тебя кое о чем? — спросил Цунаёши, мило покраснев и не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на скулеж Мирового Зла (тм). 

— О чем угодно, — тут же ответил Сквало, придвигаясь к нему поближе. 

— Сегодня не мой День Рожденья, но не мог бы ты меня поцеловать?..

— Черт возьми, да!

…Это было нежное, острожное касание губ — достаточно долгое, чтобы Цуна успел почувствовать приятное покалывание в низу живота, но слишком короткое, чтобы он успел пожелать большего. Это был сладкий и слишком невинный поцелуй для подобной пары в подобном месте; слишком нежный для этого жестокого мира, слишком…

Цунаёши вздохнул, и визжащее кольцо выскользнуло из его пальцев и полетело в огненную бездну.

***

Многое изменились с тех пор, как было уничтожено Кольцо Всевластья, а вместе с ним и последняя надежда Бьякурана на возрождение. 

Савада Цунаёши нашел свое Долго и Счастливо (тм) вместе со Суперби Сквало, который не сумел решить проблему бессмертия и вместо того сам превратился в смертного. Технические подробности процедуры остаются неизвестны — и, вероятно, останутся таковыми навсегда. 

Мукуро закончил тем, что стал Путешествующим Магом-Соблазнителем и хозяином целого заколдованного гарема, все участники которого до боли напоминали главного героя. Главный герой — в этом эпилоге он пожелал остаться неизвестным — пригрозил отрезать Мукуро язык, если тот не остановится в своем коллекционировании. 

Ямамото Такеши решил сменить имидж и начал с того, что сдружился с золотоглазым теннисистом из другого измерения по имени Рёма. Ламбо никогда не одобрял этого странного знакомства, и по дороге назад в родное Графство пришел к выводу, что лучше станет проституткой, чем будет иметь с ними что-то общее. 

Реборн — после разных осложнений, главным из которых было то, что Бьянки не прекращала его преследовать — все-таки стал королем Гондора. Рёхей в конце концов выследил Всадницу, укравшую его сердце, и после двух лет кровопролитных и убийственных попыток Хана наконец согласилась пойти с ним на свидание, — но только вместе с Киоко. Рёхей был счастлив. 

Гокудера Хаято стал монахом и профессиональным сталкером, прославившись регулярными драками с Суперби Сквало. Иемицу в конечном итоге все-таки нашел Нану — или, что вероятней, это она нашла его, когда расстраивала свадьбу сына, — и они пришли к компромиссу: Цуна останется мальчиком, а они попробуют обеспечить ему младшую сестру. 

Леви стал фотографом. 

Все было хорошо.

***

**Омейк**

Бьякуран смотрел на мир одним-единственным глазом, но у него все равно не было выбора — так же, как и других частей тела. Впрочем, если все пройдет по плану, он сможет даже разгуливать голышом, как ему всегда хотелось. 

Но до того он оставался наблюдателем. Он смотрел, как Цунаёши засыпает и просыпается, как принимает душ, чистит зубы и ест свой завтрак. Смотрел, как Цунаёши одевается и раздевается. 

О да. 

Бьякуран всегда будет смотреть.


End file.
